Back From the Future
by RosieO'Hara
Summary: When Glorfindel's sister, Elaeanyl, is reborn in 1916, no one knows about her past...Not even her. When she comes of age she remembers her past life and travels back to Middle Earth on a mission from the Valar. Her journey back isn't as easy as she thought it would be, nor is the the War of the Ring. Elaeanyl learns just how much Middle Earth has changed since the Second Age.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my newest story. I haven't posted here in a very long time. I had some things I had to do that kept me really busy. The first chapter is just the build up to her return to Middle Earth. This story is about Glorfindel's sister being reborn in 1916, but then traveling back to the third age to fight Sauron with her brother, the other elves, and the fellowship. The first two chapters will feature her return to middle earth, then she may be a tenth walker, or she may just be a warrior with her brother. I haven't decided yet.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **London, U.K. -1916**

"Ma'am, I have a telegram for a Mrs. Rita Baker," the young boy at her door said. He held out a small envelope and left quickly after she took it in her shaking hand. There is only one reason the telegraph boys leave that quickly before being tipped, telegraphs from the Department of War.

She closed the door slowly and rested a hand on her curved abdomen, "No matter what happens little one, everything will be alright." She assured as she walked down the narrow hall and back to her writing desk with an unfinished letter to Jeremiah.

She sat in front of it on the hard wooden chair and opened the envelope. Within was a small paper with the telegraph written on the bottom, she read, ' _Dear Mrs. Baker, we regret to inform you that your husband, Private Jeremiah L. Baker, died in battle on 5 March, 1916 in Verdun, France. We offer you our greatest condolences and thank your family for the honorable sacrifice that has been made for this great country.-Sincerely, Earl Herbert Kitchener.'_

Anguish and fear filled her soul as she finished the letter. Jeremiah, her husband of only a year died, leaving her a widow with a child on the way in just three months. When he left for the trenches months before, she had just found out she was pregnant. In their letters, he promised he would do his best to be home in time to help her raise the child.

Rita had always known of the possibility that Jeremiah wouldn't be coming home from the war since he left. That was the nature of war. She had seen friends lose husbands, brothers, and even fathers over the past year and a half. Her aunt who lived in the country lost her husband and three of her five sons during the battle of Coronel. They all went down with the ship. Her last two sons were too young to be part of the war and are all she has to help work the farm now. Everyone was going through hardships, now she just had to join them.

Rita sighed, rested her face in her arms, and wept silently. What would happen now? Jeremiah had promised to be there to raise their child together, but now she had to do it alone. She had no close family left, her parents had died years ago and she had no siblings. The closest family she had left were a few aunts and uncles scattered throughout the countryside, and Jeremiah's brother, who was still fighting in Belgium.

She wouldn't ask Jeremiah's family for help raising their child. He never got on with them to begin with. His brother was the only person from his family who had come to their wedding.

A pregnant widow couldn't raise a child easily by themselves without a lot of support from others in the community, especially family members. This fact left her one choice, she had to go to the countryside and seek out help from her aunt. That's where her angel would have the best chance of a happy childhood.

 **June, 1916- Somerset, England**

Rita awoke with a set spot on her bed. The sheets and duvet were wet, as were her night clothes. She gasped and waddled into the next room where her aunt slept.

"Aunt Ruth," she whispered as she got closer to the bed.

"Aunt Ruth, wake up, it's time. The baby is coming," Rita called, a little louder this time. Ruth groaned, "Huh?"

"The baby is coming. My waters broke."

"Alright child, go wake Thomas, he will fetch the midwife," Ruth said as she got out of bed.

 **-Six Hours Later-**

"Ruth, I don't know if I can do this for much lonnnnger!" Rita groaned as another contraction hit her.

Ruth held her hand, "Rita, you don't have a choice. This baby is going to come into the world whether you want it to or not."

Sister Katherine, the local midwife, rested her hands against Rita's abdomen. "It shouldn't be long long now, dear. The baby has shifted down quite a bit now. He or She should be here within the hour."

Rita smiled. Her child. Her child would be with her in the hour. Oh, how she hoped they look Jeremiah.

Another contraction hit her and she groaned. She could feel pain radiating across her abdomen and back. She felt an urge to push.

"Sister, I. Need. To. Push." She said as she panted through the contractions.

The midwife checked the baby's position and smiled, "Well, then push you shall. The rest of the birth should be swift, dear."

'This was it,' Rita thought as another contraction came about. She pushed, and lordy did it hurt, but this was for her baby, the last part of Jeremiah she had left.

Each contraction and each push brought that sweet child closer to entering the world.

"This is it, Rita. I see the head. One more big push and the baby will be here!" Sister Katherine announced.

Rita smiled in joy, and relief, as the last contraction hit her and she pushed as hard as she could. There was a spike of pain and then the wailing of a newborn child. That blessed cry was the best thing she had heard in her twenty-four years of life.

"Well, will you look at that," Sister Katherine said.

"What? Is there anything wrong?" Rita asked, in fear.

"Oh, no, no dear. Nothing's wrong. She just has a bit of a point on her ears, nothing that won't go away as she grows." Sister Katherine said. Relief was replaced with joy, a girl! They had a daughter. A perfect little daughter.

Rita sighed in relief, "May I see her?"

The midwife smiled and placed the small child into Rita's arms. Sister Katherine was right, the child did have a distinct point on the top of her ears, but that was cute. Jeremiah also had slightly pointed ears as well, but not as much as their daughter.

However, that was where the resemblance to Jeremiah or herself ended. They both had dark hair and eyes and strong facial features. This child had wispy hair as light as the September wheat fields sprouting from the palest skin she had ever laid eyes upon. The babe had eyes that were light, however, those could always darken over the first few months. She couldn't tell much about the facial features because all babies look alike for the first couple of months. She couldn't help but love this bundle of joy even though she hadn't received any of Jeremiah's features, or many of her own. Her own mother had lighter hair, perhaps this is where it came from, and Jeremiah's brother had green eyes, maybe that could explain the baby's colouring.

"Rita, what will you name her?" Aunt Ruth inquired as she gently played with a small foot.

What should she name her? At first she was thinking Maya, after Jeremiah, but that didn't suit this angel at all.

"I will call her Angelica." Rita said proudly. "Angelica Maya Baker, you are a blessing and I want you to know that we will always love you. Your father and I, will always love you." Rita said stroking the short hairs on the baby's head.

 **May, 1919-Somerset, England**

"Rita, I understand your concern, but I'm sure Angelica is just fine. Some children just don't grow as quickly as others. You were always quite small for your age until you were about ten." Her Aunt Ruth assured, as they sat on the porch.

"In fact, my own Liza barely grew at all, and then one night it was like she grew ten centimeters. She was a strange one, never grew steadily. It was so sudden each time." Ruth laughed, remembering how her daughter would suddenly not fit into her shoes one day, or her hems would have to be let down centimeters one day, and then not again for a few years.

"I suppose you're right, Aunt Ruth. I just wish she would grow, no matter what I do, she won't gain weight, she isn't getting any taller, and she barely looks any different than what she did last year," Rita sighed, looking out upon the rolling hills and fields that surrounded her aunt's home.

The day was bright and breezy and the children were making the most of it by playing in the garden. Aunt Ruth's sons were older, nearly adults, but Angelina, who would be turning three next month, looked like a child a full year younger than she actually was. She was, cognitively, the same as the other children her age. She was quiet, but able to talk rather well when she wanted to and she understood what the other children her age did.

Physically, she was shorter than other children her age. Her facial features were younger. However, her hair was long, falling in soft golden ringlets around her face and resting along the tops of her shoulderblades. Her ears were still pointed and the local physician said that it isn't all that uncommon for some people to be born with pointier ears. She still showed no physical traits from Jeremiah, or herself.

As she grew older, it became harder and harder to see any familiar features in her daughter's face. No dark hair or eyes. No freckles from her father. No bump on her small nose. Her skin was pale and unblemished, her eyes were the colour of the dew covered sage that grew in Ruth's garden, and her facial features were fine and feminine, yet showed strength and beauty yet to come. Her daughter was named after, and looked like an angel.

Jeremiah's brother, Timothy, claimed that she was a gift to all those around her who had suffered greatly from the losses of the Great War. He was the only member of Jeremiah's family that visited the child, he was also the only family member that possibly looked like her. They both had green eyes, but that was about it. Timothy would reassure Rita on every visit that Jeremiah was also a small child and he eventually caught up with his classmates in primary school. Timothy also told her stories that his family had passed down over generations about his great-great-great grandmother who shone like the sun, had immense beauty, and hair like shimmering gold.

Angelica ran through the long grass and squealed as one of the boys grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. Rita smiled, her daughter was happy and had a supportive family.

"Charlie, please be careful, she just had lunch." Aunt Ruth warned her youngest son as he spun the young child around in the grass.

"Yes, Mum." The boy replied, before setting his cousin back on solid ground and chasing after his brother, who was taking a break from his chores and entertaining his younger brother and cousin so that Ruth and Rita would have some time to relax.

"Rita, enjoy it while you still can, children grow up so quickly," Ruth warned, a smile on her lips as her sons wrestled on the ground. There was a sad, empty look in her eyes as she remembered her other sons and her husband who died in the war.

 **August, 1926-Somerset, England**

"Mummy, why am I so strange?" The young girl asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Angelica?" Rita asked.

"Well, at school everyone is bigger than I am. They say that my ears are weird and I'm too small to be ten," Angelica replied, frustrated.

"Oh, dear, You mustn't listen to them. You may be smaller, but you are no younger. You are just as intelligent, just as strong, and just as able as they are," Rita smiled, as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"You know how proud I am of you. Do you know how proud you've made your father?" Rita asked, getting a nod from her daughter.

"Well, his ears were slightly pointed as well, he always insisted on keeping his hair long enough to cover them, but your Uncle Timothy lets them show. You shouldn't let anyone make you feel bad about them. They're a part of you, and a part of your father. Be proud to have those ears." Rita finished, with a ruffle to the girls hair.

"I suppose." Angelica shrugged, as she went inside.

Rita knew this time would come when people started to question her and her daughter about her age and about her ears. The ears weren't a big deal because they really weren't all that strange, but the child looked like she couldn't be older than seven or eight, let alone ten.

Rita herself suspected something wasn't right, however, she didn't want to get doctors involved further. They had already told her not to worry and that some children take longer to mature than others.

 **June, 1940-Somerset, England**

"Happy Birthday, Angelica," her mother said as she came into the kitchen. The young woman was beautiful. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, like waves of molten gold. She was tall, taller than any woman in their family. Her eyes were striking, yet kind, however they spoke of an unexplained wisdom. She still looked like nobody in her family, but for that her mother was glad. Her daughter was strikingly beautiful, she had grace in her movements, confidence in herself, and a sort of radiance that flowed from her unblemished skin.

Rita used to think that her child was an angel sent from God, but now she knew otherwise, Angelica was a gift, but she was also mischievous and able to get into all sorts of trouble. Rita was just glad that the girl was out of school and working as a clerk at the docks. There was less time for shenanigans now. She also helped her cousins with their children after work. Before Aunt Ruth passed in '36, she would cook and clean around the house.

Angelica smiled, "Thank you, mum. I'd love to stay and help you here but I promised Mr. Clark that I would stop at the store and pick-up more tea before heading to work."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have a lot of work to do around the house today. Charlie is coming over to look at that sink that is leaking and I want to make him some bread to take home to the family before he leaves." Ruth smiled at the girl, she looked like she was still a teen, but Ruth had become accustomed to her daughter's strange growth pattern. She wouldn't grow and then in a few weeks, it would be like she aged months. It had become sparser in the past few years, but the child was slowly growing into a woman.

 **December, 1949-Somerset, England**

"Mum, please don't go. I… I can't go on without you. I..I, I don't know what to do." Angelica wept, as her mother rest on the bed, surrounded by her closest family. Her cousins and their wives and her daughter. Her beautiful daughter. Her ray of sunlight.

"My light, it's alright." Her mother whispered as she grasped her hands. "It is my time. I wish to see your father. Be strong, Angelica. Be strong, my light."

In her thirty-three years of life, she had only known this pain once, when her Aunt Ruth died years before. She could see her mother's light going out as every minute passes. She didn't have much longer than ten minutes left in her.

"I will, Mum. I will be strong. I promise," Angelica wept, as her mother's grip weakened. She held on tightly until Rita's grip loosened completely and her mother took her last breaths. Her light went out and Angelica just held her hand. Not wanting to lose her mother.

One of her cousins came to her side and took her by the shoulders, "Angelica, it's time to go now."

Her soul felt like it was missing a part of itself. Like some part of her died with Rita.

 **March, 1957-Edinburgh, Scotland**

Her heart was pumping quickly as she ran down a narrow street, nearly empty of the day's shoppers. The three men chasing her were slowly falling behind as her swift feet and willowy form was able to slip between patrons and around corners easier than what the bulky men could.

Her blonde hair flowed in rivulets as the wind rushed past her face as she ran further into the city. This was not good. This was not good at all.

She was nearly forty-one years old, however, she didn't look a day older than twenty-five. This, predictably, caused some problems that made her disappear and move across the country twice so far to avoid people who thought she would share her secret to youth. She didn't understand why she hasn't aged, but she suspected it had something to do with her ears, her ability to hear nature, and her ability to see the inner-light of some close relatives and friends.

She cut around a tight corner, ducked into an open door to a bigger store and started to walk. She tucked her long hair into her jacket and pulled up it's hood. She pretended to look at a set of plates for a few minutes before heading outside again. She had managed to lose her pursuers. It was time to disappear again.

She set out down the street to the small train station where she had stashed her precious belongings and money in a lockbox when she first felt like someone was hunting her.

The next train was to Liverpool, leaving at six. She bought a ticket and boarded the waiting train. It was mostly empty and it was almost six, so she set her bag of belongings on the seat next to her and rest her head on the train window. She didn't really need sleep, she never really did, but she decided to rest her eyes anyways, it was a long journey and she had a long day.

As she rested she had a dream. A terrible, horrible dream. It was war. There was blood everywhere, fires raged around her. Men screamed and these horrible monsters attacked from everywhere, even the sky. She saw herself, but it wasn't who she saw in the mirror everyday. She was wearing armour, she had twin blades in her hands, slashing wildly at the monsters, a bow was on her back, with an empty quiver. Her hair was in strange braids that swung around her as she attacked. She saw a young man as well. He looked familiar. She didn't understand, she had never seen him before. He looked like her, same hair, similar eyes, but the ears, his ears were pointed as well. He was fighting like she was, but with a large sword. He was graceful as he cut through the enemy. He was bright, almost glowing like the sun. He turned to the woman that looked like her, "Eleanyl! Fall back! Go to Elrond, it is useless here, there are too many of them!" He pleaded with her.

She saw herself approach a large man, wearing all black. Well he wasn't exactly a man, but he wasn't exactly like on of these monsters either. She took her twin blades and tried to slash at the imposing figure, but her blades were swatted down and away from his body.

"No elf can kill me, ellith. I will be the end of you," The figure proclaimed in a dark, whispering voice that chilled her to the bone.

He raised his sword and swiped at her, but she deflected the hit. It hurt and took a lot of her strength to deflect his blows from her body with her blades. She was weakening. He attacked again and disarmed her of one of her blades. His next attack hit her in the side, blood flowed freely from a deep gash on her ribs as she sank to the ground, energy leaving her quickly.

Angelica tried to do something, but all she could do was watch. She walked forward and screamed as something gripped her arm.

She woke with a start, "Miss? Miss, are you alright?" The ticket collector asked, his hand on her arm.

She blushed. Bad dream. A lot of those had been happening lately, all with the same woman, herself, and some with the strange man that looked like her, and the worst were the ones with the monsters.

"I am alright, thank you. Here is my ticket," Angelica said, still embarrassed about being woken from her bad dream by a stranger.

He took the ticket, marked it and went on to the next traveller. The sky was dark now as they rolled through the empty countryside. In the distance she could see dim lights from small farm houses or the occasional village. She marvelled in the remoteness of the countryside. It reminded her of her childhood in Somerset with its farms, hills, and scattered villages.

The closer the train got to its destination, the more small towns they drove by. The last half hour of the journey was mostly through towns and small cities outskirting Liverpool. She could see the smoke and the lights erupting from the city like beacons. She was unsure that this would become her home for the next few years, but it would be for the next few weeks as she saved up money and looked at more possible homes.

"Ladies, we will be arriving at the last station in about five minutes," The train worker stated as he walked into their car, heading for the next car.

"Thank you," Angelica and the other woman in the car replied.

Angelica got her bag from the other seat and held it in her lap as she looked out the window at the city's lights.

When the train stopped, she out off and found her way to the street in front of the station. It was late, nearly ten thirty and the streets were dark, lit only by sporadic lamps. She stopped a young couple and asked where the nearest hotel was, and they pointed her two blocks east.

The hotel itself was small and rather old, however it looked clean enough for a few nights stay.

 **June, 1966- Dublin, Ireland**

It was her birthday, she was turning fifty today, but she didn't look a day older than twenty-five. She hadn't aged a day since she was thirty and that had caused some suspicions in the past twenty years, but now she had figured out that moving and starting over every five to ten years, a new life with a new name and past, was the best possible thing to do to avoid suspicions.

She had crossed the sea almost eight years ago for a job offer that was just too good to turn down. She was working as a receptionist and clerk for one of the hotels in the area. The pay wasn't all that great, but it provided free housing and three meals a day, everyday.

Lately she had been experiencing night terrors and vivid dreams every time she slept, so she had limited herself to short naps throughout the night instead. She didn't feel run down that much from not sleeping, if anything the night terrors left her more restless than if she hadn't slept at all. It was strange, really strange. It was almost like she was remembering old memories of some sort of violent life in her past instead of dreaming. She would have weird flashbacks when she saw, smelled, or even tasted certain things.

The dreams really started to become strange, and problematic, about nine years before. They were becoming harder and harder to control and harder to believe as dreams.

"Angie, Happy Birthday!" One of her long term residents said with an Irish lilt as he passed her on his way out the hotel's front door.

."Thank you, Ian. Have a wonderful day!" She called in return.

"Perhaps we can get drinks tonight?" He asked, leaning on the door

The man had asked her out on dates multiple times, but she had never wanted to go, maybe she should reconsider. He was a good looking man, he had a good job, and he always treated those around him with respect, even the maids and other staff of the hotel. She always felt like he was too nice, too perfect, like it was a facade.

She thought about it, 'It's only drinks Angelica. What harm can that be?'

"I'd like that. How about I meet you in the foyer at seven thirty?" She said, smiling to the man.

"Seven thirty it is. Can't wait to see you," Ian said as he left the hotel.

The rest of her day passed rather quickly, uneventfully too. She worked the front desk for a few hours and then left to talk to the other staff members to receive their inventory lists and profit reports from the week for the owners.

She got off of work at six and went to get something quick to eat, a veggie sandwich and a small bowl of cut fruits. She wanted as much time to get ready for her date as possible. She really didn't need to do much with her hair or makeup, but she had little to wear, seeing as though she worked nearly everyday at the hotel and barely left it.

She owned a few pairs of normal clothes, a few dresses, and night clothes, but not much to go on a date wearing. She pulled on her simple black dress she reserved for formal occasions and looked in the small armoire for some jewlery. She settled on wearing a simple silver necklace that her mother had gotten from her father many years ago.

At seven thirty she found herself standing in the lobby waiting for Ian to come down from his rooms.

"Well, don't you look lovely," Ian said as he snuck into the room from behind her.

She blushed, "Thank you. You clean up rather nicely, if I do say so myself."

He was wearing a simple blue button down and nice trousers, his jacket hanging over his left arm. He smiled back at her, "Shall we get going? It's just a short walk to the place I want to take you to."

He held out his arm and she took it. He escorted her out of the hotel and down a few blocks, "So, how was your day?"

"It was busy. I worked at the desk and then I had to get paperwork done for the owners. It's nice to get out though." She said, honestly.

"It's nice that you finally accepted my invitation. I was beginning to suspect you didn't like me," He jested.

She laughed, "What makes you think I like you now? Maybe I just wanted free drinks on my birthday," He said, nudging his side.

"Well then. I suppose I will just have to buy you many drinks tonight, birthday girl."

"I suppose you will. How was your day?"

He sighed, "Busy, a lot to do at work, but I finished most of it, so tomorrow should be better." He took her around a corner and pointed across the street, "That's the place. Want to go in?"

It was a normal pub, like any other you could find in this neighbourhood of Dublin. It looked reasonably busy and it had a steady flow of people entering and exiting.

"Lead the way," She replied and he laughed. They stepped off the curb and quickly made their way across the street and into the pub.

Inside the pub was warm, but cooling off from the hot June day. The pub was old, had wooden booths and an old worn bar with a smattering of people sitting around it on stools. There was an empty booth by the door to the back alleyway, where they sat.

"So, what do you want to drink? I'm buying so I insist you get whatever you want," Ian asked as they sat.

"Er, I'll take a whisky sour if you would," She answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back with our drinks then," Ian said as he stood to go put their order in at the bar. Angelica waited silently at the table and observed the other patrons. They were mostly men, which she expected. All the patrons looked like they weren't overly wealthy, nor poor either. There were two other women sitting with men at booths or around the bar, they seemed to be quite inebriated already.

Ian returned quickly with their drinks and sat down, he had gotten a gin and tonic, "So, I never really knew this. How old are you? You can't be more than thirty-five, although you could pass for someone in their early twenties."

She sighed inwardly, "Oh, stop flattering me. I am thirty-one," She lied. "So, how old are you, it's only fair that I know your age when you know mine."

Ian laughed, "I'll be thirty-seven in September. So tell me more about yourself, I know you came from Bristol, but I want to know about you. Who the real Angelica Foster is."

Angelica cringed at her 'new' last name, "Well, I was born in Bath. My parents passed away shortly after I turned twenty. I worked as a clerk and secretary at a few different places before coming to work here at the hotel," she replied, lying easily.

"So what about you. I know you work at one of the banks, but what else should I know."

He took a sip of his drink, "Well I grew up a couple hours west of here in a small town. I had seven siblings and it was always hectic, so I saved up for school and got my degree in finances. I moved here about twelve years ago and have been working at the same place and doing the same things ever since."

She took another sip of her drink as they talked about the other live-in guests at the hotel. There was the eccentric Mrs. Samuel who lived in 223 and the creepy Mr. Jackson move in to 411 a week after she had started work there. There were also the family that lived in 125 that somehow made as much noise as all the other guests combined.

Ian had brought more drinks later on during the night as they talked and Angelica was starting to feel the effects. Her vision was slightly blurry, her body tingled a little, and she was tired.

"Ian, I think I should head back home. I'm not used to drinking more than one glass a night and I'm afraid I may have overdone it some," She said, slurring only the end of the sentence.

Ian smiled, "Of course we can head back home. Don't feel ashamed that you drank a little bit too much. It's your birthday, you deserve to let loose."

She smiled back at him as they made their way outside. It was dark and breezy now, yet still comfortable. Ian had lent her his arm again as they walked down the block. It was probably best that he did so, because her balance wasn't the best. In fact, the closer she got to the hotel the drunker she felt. She couldn't balance well, she was almost seeing double now, and she just wanted to sleep. She wasn't looking where Ian was bringing her.

They entered the lobby and took the lift to the fourth floor, not the fifth, where her flat was. He lead her, half carrying, to his flat and opened the door. He set her on the couch.

"Ia..n, this issnt my flat." She slurred, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Hush, it's ok," He replied as he lifted her from the couch. She tried to bat him away, but she couldn't move her arms, they were too heavy.

'What was happening, why hadn't he taken me home?' Her mind raced. He set her down in his room and she understood perfectly what was going to happen.

'Oh god no!' She thought. She tried to fight him off, but she was too tired.

"HELLP, Someone, Help me!" She screamed, hoping someone would be able to hear her.

Ian put his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh, you'll enjoy tonight. I promise.."

Fear gripped her soul, and the world went black…

* * *

I hoped you liked it, I hated leaving it as a cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting very, very long already, nearly 5500 words without Author's Notes and stuff. I should have the next chapter published by Tuesday since I have Monday off from work, if not, I'll post the outcome of the cliffhanger as a small chapter/apology for making you wait. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Firstly, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited this story. Here is the second chapter of this story...**

* * *

June, 1966- Dublin

As Angelica lay prone on the bed, her mind was restless. The forceful sleep had unlocked dreams from her past to come alive in her mind.

* * *

S.A. 3441 Dagorlad

Pain lanced across her side and crimson blood soaked her tunic. The dark man stepped forward his sword raised again for another blow. Fear grew in her fëa as he approached. Darkness seeped from him and made her feel like all happiness and light had fled from the world. She could no longer feel her kin's fëar or the hum of nature, she felt a darkness so great that it was like an empty void penetrating her fëa.

As he struck down a second time she could barely roll out of the way of his death blow before it bit into her. She could faintly hear a man scream her name over the ringing in her ears. She staggered to her feet, grabbed her blades and faced the man again, fighting the fear that permeated her fëa.

"Valar, help me," She pleaded as she lunged toward the man, both blades fiercely deflecting blows. She was tired, her side was oozing blood unhindered and the darkness was eating away at her fëa.

She felt a burst of energy, a calming light envelop her as her attack strengthened. The Valar had provided her one last blessing. She lunged at him again and struck his leg, just below the hip. Pain lanced up her harm yet again as her blade burnt with a strange magic. The dark figure yelled in pain and swatted her body away with the back of his hand. She hit the ground mere meters away. Her ears rang and her vision blurred. She blinked slowly, trying to clear her vision. Her remaining blade lay far from her reach. She was defenceless with her blades gone and arrows spent.

Battle went on around her, the dark figured man had retreated away from the battle. She saw the blonde haired man fighting many orcs close by, he looked like he was fighting to reach her.

She closed her eyes and took another breath. She was so tired. Her fëa felt like it had been ripped from her body, her hroä. She could no longer feel her kin's presence. She was dying, she knew it. She was fading from the darkness of her attacker and from the deep wound on her side.

"Elaeanyl!" She heard someone yell in sorrow. She opened her eyes again and saw the man kneeling next to her. He put his hands on her side, and pain seared up her nerves. She moaned and tried to squirm out of his touch.

"Elaeanyl, be still. Please let me help you," he said as he pushed on her side again.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she looked up at the man again. His face was filled with sorrow and tears leaked freely from his eyes.

He put one hand below her neck and the other below her knees and gently lifted her body into his arms. He rose and swiftly started to run. He kept her tight to his body and she barely felt anything as he ran.

"Hold on, Elaeanyl! We're almost to the healers, I won't lose another sister to this darkness!" He spat. She remembered now. He was her brother, Glorfindel.

She grabbed her tunic in her fist as he set her down on a cloak that was covering the ground. "Glorfindel, I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No! No, Elaeanyl… You're my only family left. Don't, please, don't leave me alone," He pleaded with her. He used the cuff of his tunic to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes, leaving tracks through the grime and blood on his face.

She breathed heavily, "I can't. I can feel myself fading, I can't fight for much longer."

"Fight it, please," He begged, her hands now in his. He had given up hope on staunching the blood flowing from her side. It oozed slowly down her side and into the cloak beneath her body.

She nodded, tiredly and closed her eyes. An exhausted sleep took over her body.

She woke twice more over the next day, they had won the battle and Sauron was defeated, the ring was no longer on his finger. Glorfindel never left her side, staying with her, holding her hand, and telling her stories of the outcome of the battle, but also of his time in Valinor and within the halls of Mandos.

Her wounds no longer pained her. Her body was numb, her fëa was numb. She could only feel dulled connections with her kinsmen. Glorfindel's fëa soothed hers a much as it could, but she could feel herself fading into the darkness that ripped her fëa apart.

"Glorfindel, I'm sorry. I love you," she said. Then she breathed her last.

She felt her fëa separate from her hroä. A bright, yet soothing light filled her mind. She heard beautiful singing from the halls of Mandos as she was welcomed into the arms of the Valar.

"Welcome, Elaeanyl, daughter of Glorfwelin and Elrhanil. You have fought a brave death, and like your brother before you we are offering you a chance to return to Arda and fight Sauron's evil once more," a voice welcome her.

"Sauron was defeated, just two days ago in Dagorlad," She replied.

"Yet, his ring, his power survives. He will return in time unless the ring is destroyed," The voice explained.

"Then, I will choose to return to Arda and help my brother and my kinfolk rid it of his power," She said.

"You shall return when the time is close. We can not return you like we did your brother. You will be born ages after your time, train in the healing arts, and return to the Third Age when your training is complete. You will be reborn to mortals, distant descendants of the Númenóreans. This world consists only of mortal men and women, there are no elves, dwarves, orcs, or even hobbits in this land. You will have no memories of this life until you are coming of age, or fifty years old."

She nodded, daunted by the task of living as the only elf in a world full of mortals. She also didn't like the idea of losing her memories, but that was just how the Valar's will worked. Glorfindel had no memories of his life in Valinor or Arda before he started having dreams around the time his majority.

"I understand the will of the Valar well. I will follow in my brother's steps and accept your generous offer," She said.

"Good, get yourself a few fortnight's rest. Visit some of your family here before you have to return. Last I knew of, they were staying in the hall, not far from here," The voice said.

She smiled, she hadn't seen her family since the fall of Gondolin. Glorfindel talked about his life with them here many times since he was reborn. She walked the halls, marvelling in it's beauty and in the people inhabiting it. She saw many old face from Gondolin and the War of the Last Alliance. Finally she saw them, her parents and siblings.

Her naneth's platinum hair shined in the light and her adar, so much like Glorfindel, smiled down upon one of her sisters.

Of their family, Glorfindel and her were the only ones to have golden hair in their family, the rest had their naneth's platinum blonde locks, or their adar's raven. Elaeanyl saw her siblings, all four of them, her three brothers and her older sister. They looked so happy and healthy. Her ada and naneth had sailed before the fall, but her brother's all died in the fall of Gondolin. Her sister faded not shortly after from the grief of losing so many loved ones.

Elaeanyl took a deep breath and walked toward them, "Naneth, Ada, mae govannen!"

Her parents looked toward her before breaking into a run.

"Elaeanyl! Sellath nin, glassen!" Her Adar said as he took her in his arms.

She felt their fëar welcoming each other. It was a wonderful feeling as she felt his presence in the first time in many centuries.

Her mother joined their hug, "Penneth, le aodollen."

She laughed, "I suppose I am. Like Glorfindel I shall reside here for only a brief rest, then I must go back to Arda to fight Sauron's evil." She explained to her parents. They nodded, saddened by this news or being separated from yet another one of their children. They understood it was a necessary evil.

She was led inside by her parents, "Rest child. You look tired," They said as they led her into a bed chamber that was an exact replica of her one in Gondolin.

They left the room and she crawled into the bed and closed her eyes, exhausted with the events of current.

* * *

She woke again, feeling drowsy and her head pounded. She sat up only to realize that she wasn't in her own bed, or her own room. She looked to her side and saw Mr. Jackson, asleep, in a chair next to her bed.

Surprised she scattered out of the bed quickly and took the metal figurine from the bedside table for a weapon. Mr. Jackson quickly awoke and soothed, "Don't be alarmed Angelica. I heard your struggle with Ian last night and put an end to it. You were in no shape to be brought to your room alone, so I brought you here."

Angelica remembered it now. She remembered it all, not only the mishap with Ian last night, but also the dreams and her past life in Arda. She wept. She wasn't harmed last night, other than emotionally, but she wept out of confusion, but also relief to have answers to her body's strange growth.

Mr. Jackson looked overwhelmed over the crying elleth in his bedroom. He debated whether he should tell her or not.

"Angelica," He started, "I know what you are. I am one too, well part of one. Your father was my cousin. We are part of a group called the Dunedain. Your uncle sent me to protect you when you moved away. I lost you for a few years, but found you not soon after you moved here. I can help you."

He looked at him like he was psychotic. He sighed, pulled back his hair to show his ears… complete with small points at their tips.

"If my uncle really sent you to me, tell me, what was his greatest fear? Any friend, family," she corrected, "would have known."

"Your uncle was highly afraid of geese," Mr. Jackson said.

Angelica looked at him with an open mouth. It was true, Uncle Timothy hated geese, feared them greatly for some unexplained reason.

"But, if my uncle is alive he would be an old man. He has to be nearly eighty. If you're his cousin, you must be too," Angelica said, confused. The man sitting in the chair couldn't have been older than forty.

"You aren't the only one who aged slowly. The dunedain are distant descendents of the elves and men. We age slowly, live to be two or three times older than normal mortals," he explained.

So her mother wasn't one of them. "Why wasn't I told this before? Why didn't my uncle explain to anyone?"

"We noticed that you were different from a young age. You aged even slower than we did. You looked nothing like any of our family, or your mother's family. We decided that we would wait until you were of age to see what would happen. Has anything strange happened?"

She remembered her dreams of her life in Arda, "I remember everything about who I was before this. About what I was," She said.

"And?" He asked.

"My name is Elaeanyl. I am the sister of Glorfindel. I was born in the First Age in Gondolin. I died during the Battle of the Last Alliance. The Valar thought it imperative that I return to Arda to fight Sauron again. They sent me here to study healing arts to help in the upcoming war. I remembered this all last night. I've been having dreams of my past life for many years now, but it was all explained to me last night," She explained,

"So it was as we thought. A child, an elfling, released from the halls of Mandos. Reborn to my cousin and his wife," Mr. Jackson said, "The details about our past is partially unknown, but we do know of Sauron and the battles to strip him of his power and save Arda."

"I am willing to write down the history of Arda and the elves for you when I have time, if you wish," She offered, saddened by the loss of the dunedain's history.

"We would like that," He said. "Well, it is getting late in the morning, should I walk you back to your rooms?"

"Yes, please. I should also call the desk and tell them of my resignation. I will be moving back to England to study medicine before I find a way back to my time."

"Your uncle is living in Exeter. If there is a program there I am sure he would love to see you again. He has missed you dearly. I can give you his phone number if you wish."

She had dearly missed her uncle. She hadn't seen him or talked to him in many years.

"I would enjoy that, Mr. Jackson," She said as she followed him out of the door of his rooms.

"Please, call me George. My real name is George Baker," he said he brought her to her own rooms. "Do what needs to be done. I will be on the first morning boat back to England, you are welcome to join me."

"Thank you, George. For everything. I can not even fathom what would have happened if you were not there last night. I shall see you in the morning."

* * *

January, 1967- Exeter

She had been studying medicine at the local hospital for the past six months by working as a nurse. She had gotten a hold of many textbooks and studied them every night. She often worked overtime in accident and emergency or the surgery floors, getting as much exposure to the injuries most similar to those she would see in war.

Her uncle had welcomed her with open arms, he looked no older than thirty-five. His appearance still showed youth, but his eyes showed age and wisdom. He was thrilled to read of the history of the First and Second ages that she was writing up for him and the other dunedain.

Her time in modern earth was running short. She could feel the pull upon her fëa, like a distant longing for home. It was nothing like the fading she had experienced in her death, but a feeling of great warmth and joy whenever she recollects her past life.

She had discussed her plans of returning to Arda with her uncle many times before. She knew that it was the will of the Valar and that, even if she wanted to, she couldn't stay.

Each day she gained more knowledge from work and also from the books she had been studying, she had realized that home didn't have modern medications, so she bought as much non-prescription medications as she could weeks ago, but prescription drugs were hard to come by. She collected a few from work over the weeks, but they would have to be spent wisely and only in times of dire need.

She had a large bag packed away in her room, full of medications and medical supplies, but also a few of her personal things, like photos of her family, the telegram about her father's death, and a few other family heirlooms. Her uncle had insisted on taking her to a tailor to get time appropriate clothing made in case she returned exactly as she left this world. Her dresses and trousers now wouldn't be fit for fighting orcs and easterlings, and they wouldn't protect her from the weather much either.

She had a few pairs of thick leggings made and some long sleeved tunics, along with a hooded cloak and pair of leather boots. They all were of muted tones, greens, browns, and greys. They were more like the clothes of the mirkwood elves or wood elves, apart from the Golden flower embroidered into the tunic and on the cloak pin. The clothes were practical and functional.

Her uncle requested that she give him until her birthday before she left, giving her just under half a year to prepare for her return. Her studies had been going well, she felt confident that she cold handle wounds that weren't life threatening, and she could treat bad injuries well enough until someone else could take over.

* * *

June, 1967 -Exeter

"Uncle Timothy, it's time I leave. I have felt the pull become much stronger in the past few weeks. I need to go help my brother and the other elves," She explained at breakfast that morning. It was a week past her birthday and she had already packed all of her supplies and said goodbye to her coworkers.

"Are you sure it's time to go?" Her uncle asked, afraid to lose his closest relative left.

Her fëa ached for him. She understood the loss of her loved ones all too well, "I can feel that it is my time to leave. We shall meet again in the halls of Mandos, uncle."

"Promise me that you'll remember all of us here and stay as safe as possible," her uncle muttered as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will. I promise you that," She said, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. She pulled away from her uncle, grabbed her bag of supplies and let her fëa overcome her. She shone brightly, a golden light that warmed her and surrounded her. She felt herself getting tired as the light got brighter and closer. She could hear her uncle's voice fading as he wished her good luck. She could hear wind overtaking her senses, and the closed her eyes, "Valar, protect me," She prayed as the wind grew stronger and the light burnt brighter.

She felt the wind stop and the light implode as she hit something hard and cold. She looked around, tiredly, and saw mountains, tall and imposing. She saw home. She smiled, pulled on her cloak, and closed her eyes again. She fell into an exhausted sleep, the power of the Valar humming in her fëa, as her body adjusted to the travel back to her home. She was in Arda. She was home. She rested with the comfort of being home in her mind.

* * *

 **So... there's that. Elaeanyl is back in Middle Earth. We learnt about her family a little bit, but we won't talk about them for much longer. Next chapter we will get Elaeanyl/Angelica travelling back to Rivendell to meet Glorfindel again. There may be trouble in her journeys.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_So this chapter is late because I went on holiday and didn't have time to upload before I went. Wifi was a little spotty too. Sorry about that. This Chapter is extra long, about 5000 words, as an apology. I hope you like it. -Rosie O._

* * *

 _She felt the wind stop and the light implode as she hit something hard and cold. She looked around, tiredly, and saw mountains, tall and imposing. She saw home. She smiled, pulled on her cloak, and closed her eyes again. She fell into an exhausted sleep, the power of the Valar humming in her fëa, as her body adjusted to the travel back to her home._

* * *

Arda, Late Fall T.A. 3016

The sun set and the stars shone brightly over the valley. The blonde elleth lay on the ground; her eyes open as if she was gazing upon the stars. Her body had adjusted from her trip and she no longer slept with her eyes closed as her fëa drew energy from Arda. She dreamt of a time long ago, in her first life. She dreamt of her early life in Gondolin and the adventures she had with her sisters.

The valley was silent; there was just the soft rustling of leaves along the ground as small animals skittered through the tall grass and up the trees. The birds had migrated to a warmer climate weeks prior and the mountains shielded the valley from the heavy winds that blustered across the forested plains on the other side. The southern skies were dull and clouded by heavy clouds that blotted out the stars. They were moving north quickly, dropping heavy, cold rain across the valley.

Elaeanyl woke slowly as the rain soaked her clothes. She groaned and sat up on the hard ground. She dragged her pack closer to her and started to rummage through it, pulling out a change of clothes and her hooded cloak. She looked around the valley and shrugged out of her wet clothes and into her less modern leggings, tunic, and cloak. She pulled a small dagger from the pack and tucked it neatly in her boot. She pulled an adaption of twin blades out of her pack as well. They weren't anything near her old ones, but they would have to work until she got to Rivendell and her another pair reforged by the elves there. She strapped them to her back, grabbed her pack, and looked around the valley, trying to figure out her location.

There were mountains, tall and strong, that surrounded the valley she was dropped in. There were trees that only grew in the Northern parts of Arda in the valley and the sides of the mountains. The air was cold, even for late fall. It was not yet winter, as the trees still held their leaves and the mountains weren't completely covered in snow and the stars hadn't yet shifted into their winter constellations. This narrowed it down to a few places in Arda that she knew of, the iron hills or Ered Mithrin. There was only one way to tell. She had to climb to a peak and see what the plains or other terrains were on each side of the range.

She sighed, picked up her belongings and started to climb up the steep side of the nearest peak. Her elven sight and balance helped her climb swiftly over the rocks, plants, and twigs that stuck out of the ground. She quickly reached a small plateau in the side of the mountain. She stopped and drank some water and ate a small portion of the food she had packed in her bag before she left.

She had packed enough food for about a week. She had enough clean water in her pack to suffice for a few days. She had planned to be able to replenish her water often in the small streams that flowed around most of Arda. She would have to start looking for a food source in the morning, but the mountain streams flowed with clean, cold water that melted from the snowcapped peaks.

She would be limited for food sources as elves didn't eat meat and winter was quickly approaching. Elves, due to their connection with nature, couldn't eat meat unless they were in dire need of nutrition and nothing else was available. Eating meat made most elves nauseous and it dulled their connection with nature for a period. These repercussions were steep enough to persuade elves to not consume meat unless there was no other food options available. Elves harvested all of their leather and animal products from animals that passed naturally. They kept animals, such as cows, goats, sheep, and chickens for their milk, wool, and eggs. When the animal dies, they use whatever they can while still respecting the animal and its sacrifice.

She gazed upon the stars and repacked her supplies. She readjusted her blades and slung her pack gracefully over her shoulders and started up the the rough terrain again. She hiked swiftly, stopping to check her surroundings and listen for any unsavory characters that could be lurking in the trees or hidden caves that were scattered throughout the face of the mountain.

She was still, probably, five miles from the peak, and the hill became steeper and rockier with every step. She could see much of the valley she arrived in, but with the light from the stars and moon, she couldn't distinguish enough of the terrain to figure out her location. She walked, carefully, up the rocky ground and sighed. Her brother would laugh at her for this. He always had the best luck of all her siblings. When he was reborn in Arda and regained his memories, he was living just a one-day walk through flowing prairies to the last homely house. Meanwhile, she had to trudge up a mountain just to figure out where she was… and the possibilities were at least a month away for an elf moving swiftly without a horse.

She groaned and kept walking. The air was growing colder and the rain was turning into a mixture of rain and ice as she increased in elevation. Her cloak was keeping her dry enough, but the wind kept blowing her hood off and her hair was soaked. She hadn't put it in braids and it stuck to her face and the back of her neck in wet tendrils.

She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged her hood back in place again. The sky was becoming brighter as the first sights of dawn peeked over the summits surrounding the valley. The sky lightened from the darkest black with tiny white flecks breaking through the clouds to a deep purple. The rain slowed to a slight drizzle as dawn quickly approached.

As she reached the top of the hills, she drank some more water and ate a small breakfast as she sat on a snow-covered boulder. The sun slowly gave her enough light to see far along the valley and just to the southern plains. She saw a large, thick forest the spanned for many miles before her, crossed by a few rivers that flowed swiftly. To the east of the forest, she could just make out a snow-capped peak, standing alone in the plains. She was currently in Ered Mithrin, the grey mountains, north of Greenwood the Great, and Erebor, the lonely mountain.

She smiled, for she was truly gazing upon Arda… and she was in the better of the two mountain ranges. Ered Mithrin wasn't the best, or safest, place to be alone as an elleth, but the Iron Hills were far worse. More easterlings and orcs roamed those hills and the lands surrounding them. Not to mention the dry flat lands that left travellers vulnerable to bandits, orcs, and mercenaries.

Elaeanyl sighed; this still meant she would have to travel through Thranduil's realm. It was the safest and quickest route to Rivendell. The forest would provide her shelter, food, water, and perhaps even a horse she could borrow. While she didn't want to visit the palace, it would take up valuable time and her kind didn't have the best relationship with Thranduil, even during the war.

She was a Noldor elf. Her great grandmother was part Silvan, but none of the other elves cared to remember that. Thranduil, a Sindar elf, a king to the Silvans, didn't easily forget the actions that occurred at Alqualondë. While he didn't hate them, their relationship had been stressed for many ages, and the death of Oropher in the second age had stressed things more. Throughout the last years of the second age, the Noldor lords and Thranduil had distanced themselves, meeting only to discuss fighting the orcs and darkness back from their realms.

Glorfindel had told her stories about when he visited Greenwood after he returned from the Halls of Mandos. He said the elves were cordial, but not overly warm with an elf of Noldor descent. He was treated with honor because of his closeness to the Valar, but his time there was overly formal and slightly uncomfortable.

She looked over the southern slope and smiled, her descent would be easier than her ascent. The ground was firmer, less rocky, and covered in strong trees that she could anchor onto, as the hill was still steep at the top hill. She got up from her rock and started downhill. She sun was rising and the clouds had started to clear. The air was still cold and her clothes and hair were still wet, but she wanted to get to the outer foothills before she stopped for the day, set up camp, and built a small fire to dry her clothes out.

She has one larger peak to cross until she was in the foothills, but it looked like an easy climb.

* * *

Her day went quickly as she walked through the trees. She found a small creek at the base of the hill and replenished her water supplies. She found some rose hips growing along the banks and ate them as she walked. They were a little overripe, and not the best tasting raw, but they were food, and saved her supplies until she really needed them.

She wasn't tired yet, but she suspected that by the time she reached the foothills, she would be exhausted. She was still almost a half day away from them, she had been walking since last night, and it was nearly midday.

She spent some time gathering some more berries and stowing them in a spare cloth from her pack and then she began walking again. It took her many hours to reach the foothills, she found a small clearing in the trees and started to gather wood. When she had a moderate sized pile, she got out her flint and struck it until a small puff of smoke and flame erupted from the twigs and dried grass. She slowly fed it small logs until it was warm and as large as she was willing to make it.

It didn't give off much in the way of light, but she didn't care much. She pulled off her cloak and draped it over a fallen tree that was lying close to the fire. She pulled off her boots and set them close to the fire as well. She packed a small travelling suitable blanket, which she put on the ground as she dried off her blades so they would be sharp and unrusted. She smiled, it was reminiscent of her old life. She couldn't believe that she was back, but she was happy to be back and excited to see her brother and any of her old elven friends that she hadn't seen in over three millennia.

Elaeanyl put her blades back into their sheaths and she lay back, looking through the sparse canopy up at the dark sky again. The stars shone so much brighter here than they did in Earth. There wasn't any pollution from lights or big cities burning coal or other fuels. Occasionally, near orc strongholds, or the larger cities of men smoke dulled the skies, but here she could see everything so clearly and the stars shone out like bright beacons from the Valar.

She slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, her eyes open and glazed over. The fire burnt low, but didn't die out for many hours. As she woke with the sun, the fire was just embers. Her cloak was dry and her boots were too, only covered in the morning dew that settled in over the night.

She gathered up her pack, redressed and put her blades back in place. While she kicked some dirt over her dying embers, making sure that the fire would die out and not catch anything else on fire, she looked around the clearing she found. When she arrived last night, it was already dark and she could now see the clearing in a better light.

It was surrounded by tall pine trees and large bushes. There was a large nest in the tree where a bird, mabe a hawk or a crow, made their home. What she saw in one of the large pines made her heart race slightly. It was small, but it was there, a hunting snare, rigged up near the base of the tree.

The snare was too large for rabbits and other small animals, this had to be made for larger animals, such as deer… or men, perhaps even elves. Elaeanyl quickly cut the rope to disable the snare and walked with caution out of the clearing. She watched intently on where she placed her feet and she scanned the trees and the surrounding areas for any signs of men or orcs that could be nearby.

Her pace was quick and careful as she wound her way through the valleys and foothills of Ered Mithrin. The climate grew slightly warmer and she saw more animals, particularly birds as she trekked south. Over the next few days she was able to find some more food and water as she made her way south into the Greenwood. She saw more signs that there were large 'game' hunters near, which kept her on edge as she set up camps and walked during the day.

* * *

After a week she reached the Forest River where the water was cold and moving swiftly. She didn't risk finding a bridge and being brought to Thranduil. She walked the shore for a few miles each way until she decided on a slowly moving bend to swim across. The water was deep, reaching her shoulders at the deepest spot, but it moseyed around the corner, which was why she chose to cross here. She tied her pack high on her back, took off her boots and slung them over her pack as well. In her leggings and tunic, she stepped into the cold water.

It was partially a myth to say elves cannot feel the cold, while this is mostly true to cold air, elves can feel the cold rain and cold water, just not as much as men. When she was up to her hips, her teeth started to chatter and the cold water stung her skin as it tried to gently push her downstream. She pulled her foot up from the stoney bottom and took another step through the murky water, as she set it down a sharp pain ripped through her heel and up her calf.

"Valar!" She cried as she hopped in the water, trying to clutch her lower leg without falling into the water or getting her boots and pack wet. She tentatively tried to take another step and pain radiated up her leg again.

Elaeanyl slowly limped through the water until she was a few feet from the southern shores. She raised her foot and saw blood flowing freely from a deep cut that ran from the pad of her heel up the back of her ankle and ended just below her calf. She sighed as she hopped to a series of rocks that littered the shore. She set her pack down and rummaged through it until she found a pack of neatly rolled bandages. She used a spare cloth to wipe most of the blood from her cut, but it still bled sluggishly as she applied pressure to it. She folded the cloth into a long pad and wrapped her foot and lower leg with the bandage.

She put her one boot back on her uninjured foot and unlaced the other all the way down. She pulled the boot open as much as it would go and gently placed her foot into it. She laced the boot up, tight enough to apply pressure to her wound and stop any bleeding, but loose enough to allow blood flow to her foot.

She stood on her right foot and gently added more and more of her weight to her left foot. It was painful, but manageable. She would be slowed greatly by this, but she should be able to make it to the western edge of the forest in a fortnight, maybe less if she found a horse. There, at the forest's edge, she would be able to find a horse to take her to Rivendell or maybe another caravan of elves travelling between Thranduil's palace and Imladris.

Slowly, she gathered her things and started to limp south. She needed to find a safer place to set up camp to take a closer look at her foot and dry her clothes. The area surrounding the river wasn't as dense of a forest, which lead her to be vulnerable to other threats. The more dense forests inland did have more beasts and creatures in it, but the chances of running across a band of orcs were less because they avoided straying from the rivers and known paths as often as possible when in forests because there was a better chance of coming across an unsuspecting traveller in these areas.

She could faintly hear the humming of the trees around her. For some reason they seemed ill and almost distrusting. They had been affected by the darkness for some time now. She saw the same type of illness throughout the war late in the second age. Sighing, she kept walking deeper, being more aware of her surroundings and the types of creatures that were living in the trees now. In the ill forest there could be wargs, spiders, trolls, and much worse taking refuge in the darkness and growing in power. Taking short strides, she walked for many hours until she saw a small flet hidden up a large oak tree. It was old and almost overgrown with vines and low hanging branches, but it was the best shelter she could find for the night.

* * *

The flet didn't have any stairs up the trunk of the tree and the rope ladder that was hanging down from the flet was still far about her reach. She looked around the other trees in the area and judged it safe enough to climb up to the flet. The closest tree had some low hanging branches that were perfect for climbing. She would have to reach for the ladder when she got high enough, but she had been climbing trees for millennia.

Elaeanyl grasped the tree's lowest branch and pulled herself up swiftly, using her one good foot to find footholds and branches easily enough. After a few minutes of careful climbing, she found a thick branch that lead close to the flet's ladder. She stepped slowly down the branch, pain throbbing in her foot as she was forced to walk as gracefully as she could down the slippery branch.

As she reached the end, she reached out for the rope ladder and hooked her fingers around the wooden slats that were held together by a thick rope. She pulled herself up the ladder slowly, her arms tired, because her feet had no rope to climb with yet. The ladder was long, but an easy climb once her uninjured foot could propel herself up the tree. The flet was high in the tree and the vines had formed a sort of wall around most of it.

Elaeanyl sliced some of the vines with her blades and pushed her away into the 'room' created by the vines. The flet was small, mostly used for hunting or as a guard post. It had a small stove in the center surrounded by make-shift chairs and large logs. There was a stack of dry wood and some kindling stored underneath the stove, which she used to start a small fire. There was a heavy iron pot left as well, which she cleaned with a corner of her damp cloak.

She filled the pot with all the water she could spare and left it to boil. She pulled off her cloak and boots and left them near the stove as well. Her tunic and leggings were now hopelessly damp and dirt covered from the days she spent travelling and from her little swim in the river. She quickly decided to shed those and set them by the stove as well. Sitting in the flet in her undergarments only, she rummaged through her bags. She pulled out a spare pair of leggings and another tunic. She hadn't felt comfortable changing in the open, but here was more protected.

When the water was boiling, she slowly poured it into her bowl she carried in her pack. She mixed in some Athelas leaves and let it steep until it cooled enough to not burn her skin. She unwound the bandages from her foot and winced at how the skin was inflamed and red. The wound was still bleeding from the walking and climbing she had been doing.

Dipping a clean cloth into the athelas water, she gently cleaned the cut. Touching it hurt, but the water made her foot throb less. She boiled her used bandages and set them out to dry. She rewrapped her foot in a fresh bandage and sat on one of the makeshift chairs. The open skies above her were obscured by the trees large leaves, but the breeze somehow made it into the flet and reminded her of home.

She smiled and rested. She quickly fell asleep, slumped in the chair, covered by her blanket.

* * *

Elaeanyl woke the rustling of the leaves and the scraping of the sole of a boot on wood. She sat up quickly, panic rushed through her and she unsheathed her blades and silently padded over to the left side of the opening to the flet. She stood silently, blades raised. Waiting to defend herself from whoever was climbing the rope ladder up the tree.

The next few seconds passed slowly as she heard the stranger climb higher and higher. Her instincts told her that the stranger most likely wasn't an elf based on the amount of sound they made climbing the tree, but then again she could be mistaken. Men or orcs would have made significantly more noise trying to climb the tree before they even got to the rope ladder. The couldn't hear anymore scaping of boots on wood, but she could hear, very faintly, breathing of one, maybe two, people approaching, not more than three or four feet from the door. Elaeanyl planted her feet firmly on the ground and gripped her blades confidently. They didn't fit as well as her old ones and the blades weren't balanced perfectly for her, but she was still confident that she could protect herself from any foes. Afterall, she did fight on the hills of Dol Guldur.

A dark head, with pointed ears poked through the vines. Elaeanyl raised her blades to the elf's throat, "I suggest that you do not move," She warned in Sindarin as the ellon moved his hand toward the sword on his waist.

"I mean no harm to you, I am Angelien, I have been travelling through the forest and needed a place to rest for the night," Elaeanyl lied, and she led the other elf into the flet. He was tall, taller than her by at least five inches. His hair was dark, but his eyes reflected the color of the leaves of the great maples in mid-summer. He looked weary. His tunic was ripped and muddy. He had sweat on his brow and reddened cheeks.

"I mean no harm to you, Lady Angelien. I am Rynor, I'm a warrior for King Thranduil. I came here for a night's rest, this is a guard flet of the Army…" The ellon explained in Sindarin.

Elaeanyl observed the ellon before her. He was wearing a cloak pin that the warriors from the Greenwood historically wore. His weapons looked sharp, but well used. His pack was neat and small. It certainly looked like he could be a warrior for Thranduil.

"Why are you alone?" She inquired.

"We were fighting spiders and I was separated from my company when I was tracking the last of the nest down. I was stung and woke up about a mile from here. I was going to wait here until I figured out where my captain and the rest of the men went. They'll make their way here eventually." Rynor sighed.

"I suppose I will trust you," Elaeanyl said as she sheathed her blades. The ellon was tired, she could tell.

"Le hannon," He said as he sank into a log and pulled a hand through his messy hair. His braids were half undone and there was enough snarls in it to look painful.

She set another log into the stove, where the fire had almost died out over night. She gathered up her dried clothes and carefully organized them in her pack. She set more water on to boil and limped over to Rynor, offering him some of her food. He in turn offered her his waterskin.

"I am steeping some athelas in water to clean a cut that I obtained earlier. Feel free to use it as well on any hurts that you have come across on your journey here," She offered to the elf, who was all but asleep where he sat.

"Thank you, I wish to clean out the bite properly, I didn't have much time or supplies to do so before," he said as he started to take his cloak off and lay it by the stove. He also leaned his weapons on the log he was sitting on.

She nodded as she added some leaves to the water. She looked quickly over her shoulder at the elf. He had his tunic sleeve pulled up to his upper arm. A large blood crusted puncture marred his skin just below his elbow. The surrounding skin was red and angry. A thick fluid oozed from the bite, probably venom, as he probed the skin around it. Elaeanyl winced in sympathy.

When the water had cooled enough she brought it over the the log he was sitting on. She handed him a cloth and the bowl after she poured enough for her own use into her smaller bowl from the kit. He nodded in thanks as he started to clean the bite. She focused on her own foot. A scab had formed overnight over most of the cut and the surrounding skin was less red than it had been the day before. She knew that walking would most likely break the scab open again, but at least the wound wasn't infected and the surrounding skin was healthy enough to promote healing.

Rynor was wrapping his arm in a bandage he must have had in his pack. He sat up and started to dig around beneath the stove. He found a piece of red folded cloth. He unfurled it to the size of about a tunic. It had two strings coming from the top two corners.

"Aha, there it is." Rynor said as he went to the trunk of the tree and started to climb.

"Rynor, What are you doing?" She asked.

"A few decades ago, the army outfitted the old guard flets with emergency supplies and signal flags. It helps immensely when we are ambushed by spiders or orcs and become separated. Red means that there is an elf who is separated and cannot find his company or cannot reach them for some reason. My captain will be looking for this flag," Rynor explained.

Elaeanyl nodded and Rynor kept climbing until he was in the highest branches, where he secured the fabric.

"When they arrive, we will head back to the main camp or the palace. You are welcome to come with us, it is probably best that you do. Even for trained warriors these woods are dangerous," Rynor offered.

Elaeanyl weighed her options. If she went with Rynor and the other warriors she would be offered a safe passage to Imladris. However, if she went with the warriors, she risked the chance of losing precious time.

"When your company arrives, I shall make my decision. My brother is expecting me in Imladris and I don't want to keep him waiting any longer than I already have," Elaeanyl said.

* * *

That's what I have done for now. I would say you can expect another chapter Wednesday or Thursday based on how productive I am during the early week. You guys are great. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. See you soon.-Rosie O.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the newest chapter of the story. I apologize for being a few hours late on updating. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with the story and showing your support through reviews, favourites, and follows. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.=Rosie O.

* * *

" _When they arrive, we will head back to the main camp or the palace. You are welcome to come with us, it is probably best that you do. Even for trained warriors these woods are dangerous," Rynor offered._

 _Elaeanyl weighed her options. If she went with Rynor and the other warriors, she would be offered a safe passage to Imladris. Yet, if she went with the warriors, she risked the chance of losing precious time by backtracking._

" _When your company arrives, I shall make my decision. My brother is expecting me in Imladris and I don't want to keep him waiting any longer than I already have," Elaeanyl said._

"My Lady," A tall, blonde ellon started, "My name is Hurion, I am a captain of the Great Greenwood." He had led a group of warriors to the flet hours after Rynor had hung the red fabric high in the tree.

"Mae g'ovannen, Hurion. I am Angelien," She lied.

Hurion bowed, "I am in your debt, your Athelas water has saved Rynor from many days of illness and pain."

"It was the least I could do for him. I did hold him at knife point until I was assured that he was indeed a warrior for the Elvenking."

Hurion arched an eyebrow at Rynor who was sitting on a log with another elf who was looking at the bite on his arm. Rynor shrugged, "She covered her tracks better than any elf I have met before... and she knew I was coming, my boot scraped against the rung of the rope ladder when I got dizzy."

"I see," Hurion said as he turned back to Elaeanyl, "Rynor has told me that you are travelling to Imladris. Due to your kindness to Rynor, I will offer you safe passage back to King Thranduil's court, where you will be able to join a pilgrimage through the forest to Rivendell."

Elaeanyl frowned, Hurion's offer was well intended and she understood why they couldn't escort here from here, but the journey to the palace and back would add at least four full days to her travels.

"I understand that this plan adds time to your journey; however, we have swift horses and plan to be at the palace by tomorrow night if you don't mind travelling overnight," Hurion offered.

That changes some things. By her understanding, she had at least six more days to the western border of the forest on foot, but if she had a horse, it would take her the same amount of time to return to the palace and go to the edge of the forest on horse.

"While it may add time to my journey, I will go with you, for I have injured my foot and would be much slower on foot. I appreciate your generosity, hannon le."

Hurion nodded, "We will leave as soon as you are ready. I shall have a horse ready for you."

"I will be down soon," Elaeanyl said. She turned away from the elf and started to fold her blanket before placing it neatly in her pack. She tied her boots and secured her cloak over her shoulders. Rynor had left with the healer and his captain, leaving her alone to check the flet for anything she forgot to pack. Once she was certain she didn't leave any of her possessions in the flet, she started down in rope ladder.

The warriors had attached a long rope from the ladder's last rung. It hung down and scraped across the green covered ground as she descended. This was much easier than climbing the tree.

There were about fifteen warriors mounted on horses in the clearing. An additional ten or so were standing nearby, pointing at maps. Elaeanyl gingerly walked toward Rynor who was holding the reins of dark mare. Her foot was hurting, but the idea of being off it and riding horseback again made her forget about most of the pain.

"My lady, this is Hwinia," he introduced to the calm mare. Elaeanyl approached the mare, whispering words of welcome to the mare. She smiled as the horse nudged her hand with her muzzle.

"She likes you," Rynor said as he started to attach her pack to the pack horse. "We are leaving soon; do you need any help mounting her?"

"No, I shall manage, thank you." She said and grabbed a hold of the mare's mane and easily swung herself onto the horse's back. The feeling was wonderful; to be horseback again was something that she hadn't experienced since her first life. She never had the experience in her childhood or young adulthood in England.

Hurion called for the group to move out, following a small trodden path through the forest. They moved slowly at first, but they soon came upon a larger path that cut through the forest. At the path the warriors without horses took a left to head southward to join up with another patrol unit, everyone else, including Hurion, Rynor, and Elaeanyl turned right, where the path slowly slanted East to the palace. The group picked up their pace and Elaeanyl felt the cool wind whipping through her hair and blowing her golden waves around her face in disarray.

She settled into the quick pace and looked around her surroundings as they passed by. The Great Greenwood had changed much since she had last walked among its trees. Its forest was darker, much darker now. There were large sections of dead trees that blocked out the light and stood like skeletons among the living. In some places, she saw large spider webs or distant fogs swamping trees and streams, but the riders she was with seemed unfazed by the change in the forest. Many of them had probably lived long enough to witness the gradual invasion of evil, but all she remembered of this land was the vast forests, full, thriving and healthy.

She also observed the warriors around her. They were all wearing the clothes of the warriors of the Greenwood that she remembered, green cloaks, brown leggings, and oak leaf cloak pins. She remembered the cloak pins well from the battles she fought side-by-side with the wood elves; they littered the ground of the battlefields where they had torn off their cloaks to fight more freely.

She rode near the center of the group that rode two wide down the overgrown road, Hurion led the group, next to Rynor and kept the pace swift. At this pace, they would make it to the palace by nightfall tomorrow, yet she could sense the horses tiring as the hours went on. At dusk, the group stopped and dismounted. They were underneath a large flet that was built high in the branches of a healthy, wide sprawling sycamore tree. She followed the other warriors and led Hwinia to a low hanging branch that had buckets of water and food hanging down. Once the horse had started to eat, she left and climbed up the ladder that Hurion lowered when he expertly scaled the tree first.

The flet was large and better kept than the last one she was in. It had hammocks hanging from the high branches and swinging in the breeze. It also had a stove, barrels of what was probably water and extra supplies that were neatly stacked near the trunk of the tree.

"This is one of the flets that is used most often by patrols. We have been outfitting the nearer flets with basic amenities and supplies. Most have a set of hammocks, water, wood, kindling, food, medical kits, and some spare clothes," Hurion explained as he handed over her pack.

"Thank you," She said as she threw a strap over her shoulder. "This is a nice camp you have."

"It is the least I can do for a lady," Hurion said, shrugging. "You're hammock is that one," he said pointing to a hammock away from the rest of the group. "It will give you the most privacy. I have instructed my men to leave you in peace. If they are anything less than gentlemen, tell me and I will take care of it."

"I doubt that will be a problem," Elaeanyl said as she limped over to her hammock. The fabric was thick and strong, but not abrasive. It would be a comfortable sleep compared to the forest floor and wooden chairs she had been sleeping in since she arrived in Arda.

"Angelien," Hurion called.

"Yes, Hurion?"

"I will send our healer, Hebedon, over to you once everything is settled. I apologize that I didn't have anyone see to you before we left the other flet."

She smiled, "Thank you. I've had it under control, but I would appreciate a healer to look at it."

He nodded formally and walked away to a group of his soldiers. Many of the men had already set their quivers and bows near their hammocks, keeping their swords on them for the night. They had formed groups and were talking and laughing openly now. One of the elves was passing out food wrapped in square cloths. There was some bread, a small jar of jam, some dried fruits and cheese. The groups was also passing around a bag of apples they found on their way.

Elaeanyl sat back on a log and started to eat her dinner. The food was a welcome change from the stale bread and overripe fruits and vegetables she had brought with her. It was filling and brought a boost of energy to her weary body.

An auburn haired ellon approached her, carrying a small bag in his slender hands. He smiled as he sat down next to her, "Mae govannen, Angelien, I am Hebedon, the healer for this group of ruffians."

Eleaenyl laughed, "Mae govannen."

"May I take a look at your foot?" He asked politely.

"Of course," She said as she unlaced her boot and set it aside, peeled off her sock, and unwound the bandage.

A thick scab had crusted over the initial gash, but here were cracks in the scab where it tore from her walking and the movement of the stirrup against her foot. These cracks had bled openly throughout the day and left bright red blotches on the bandage. The skin surrounding the wound was angry, red, and sore. Hebedon brought her foot into his lap and started to examine the cut.

"How long ago did this happen?" Hebedon asked as he probed the skin around the cut with his hands.

"I cut it open as I was crossing a river yesterday morning," She said.

"It isn't healing as quickly as I like to see," Hebedon frowned, before searching in his pack for a bundle of herbs and a stoppered bottle. He grabbed a clean mortar and pestle and added some of the herbs and some of the liquid from the bottle. He let it steep and then mixed it into a thick paste. He used a corner of a cloth to smear the paste over the scab and the surrounding skin. At first, the paste burnt, but the heat soon dissipated to a soothing warmth that numbed the skin.

Hebedon quickly put a new bandage on her foot and put a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to avoid walking too much tonight and take some time to rest. I need you to give your body time to heal."

"I will. Thank you, Hebedon." She smiled, as he helped her to her feet.

She carefully walked back to her hammock and bundled her cloak up as a pillow. She gently swung with the breeze until she fell asleep to the sounds of the other elves talking quietly by the stove.

Elaeanyl woke early in the morning hours as the sun was just starting to shine over the horizon. Most of the other elves were still asleep, but Hurion and another were keeping watch for spiders or any orcs troops that had wandered north from the southern paths. She sat up and refolded her cloak before wrapping it around her shoulders. She smoothed out her clothes and took to tidying her hair that had come loose during her ride yesterday.

"Lady Angelien, we shall move out in fifteen minutes. I was just going to wake the rest and head to the horses," Hurion announced as the other ellon went around to the others, gently waking them with a nudge each hammock.

The warriors were quickly packing up their items, strapping their weapons onto their backs, and heading down the ladder to the group of horses. Elaeanyl mounted Hwinia after she added her pack to the packhorse; she waited for Hurion to take his spot at the lead. She nudged Hwinia behind him as the road became wider and the group rode quickly through the trees.

The forest became noticeably lighter and any feeling of darkness left the trees. The sun shone on the road through the leaves. This was the Greenwood the Great which she remembered from the Second Age.

"We are about an hour's ride from the palace gates," Rynor said to her as the sun began to fall behind them. "When we arrive someone will take Hwinia to the stables and we will go to the king's court to introduce you to the diplomatic envoy you will go to Rivendell with."

Great, the king's court meant she would be confronted with someone who will probably know her identity. Any explanation could take up to a week, hopefully she could avoid any questions, but if not she hoped they understood her rush to return to Imladris and her brother.

"Thank you, Rynor." She smiled. She could tell Hurion had quickened the pace of the group, as they grew closer to the city. She looked over at Rynor with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"He was wed a few months ago and dislikes making his wife wait any longer to see him than what is strictly necessary. In this day, loved ones worry that their husbands, brothers, and sons will not come home after a patrol trip south." He explained.

"Do you have a family waiting in the city for you?" She inquired.

"Aye, I have a wife and a sister in the city," He said, smiling at the thought of his loved ones.

"Other than your brother do you have family waiting for you in Imladris?"

"No, my parents sailed many centuries ago and my other siblings have sailed since then. I may have a few good friends left there, but I have not been in Imladris for many years." She said honestly. It was true she hadn't seen any of her friends in over three millennia, yet she hadn't seen any during her brief time in the Halls of Mandos.

"I fear that has been the same for many elves since the Watchful Peace," Rynor stated, a haunted look in his eyes. A look that could only have resulted from the lss of a loved one.

They rode in relative silence until they could see the lights from the city. The homes and buildings from the outer city stood tall against a large stone wall. An elaborate gate was located just north of the road they came off of.

As they approached, the gate opened and the warriors and Elaeanyl dismounted their horses and lead them to a large stable where a few stable hands took the reins. Hurion told some of his warriors to head home to their families, while the rest followed him deeper into the city, nearer to King Thranduil's Courts with Elaeanyl following, limping slightly in the back of the pack. She had drawn her hood up to cover her hair and face, in hopes that she could keep her identity to herself as long as possible.

Thranduil's courts were as magnificent as they were the last time she visited, when Oropher was still king. Fine tapestries lined the walls and many windows looked out upon the forest and gardens. Warm hearths were lit in many rooms and many elves were walking quickly through the halls, trying to finish any work before the day was done.

Elaeanyl was lead by Rynor into a large room with a throne in the center of the room. A tall, imposing blonde ellon sat in the large chair. His face was neutral, yet still commanding attention and obedience. She remembered that face well. They had fought near each other before his father had died. Her brother had many war meetings with this ellon, and probably many meeting since over the years.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Rynor, "Yes?"

"I am here with news from our latest patrol south, Aran nin," Rynor bowed.

Thranduil nodded, "Are the orc packs still growing? Have they strayed further north? What of the spiders?"

"We observed the orc packs, they seem to be the same size as before, yet they are journeying northward. We cleared out as much of the forest as we could before we were separated by a nest of spider," Rynor said.

Thranduil kept his neutral expression, but nodded again, "We appreciate your efforts, Rynor. Tell Hurion that you all may have a fortnight's leave before returning to training."

"I shall do that in the morning, I fear he is with his wife," Rynor joked. Thranduil's eyes smiled.

"Thank you. Now to more important matters, who is this ellith you have brought back with you?" Thranduil inquired, leaning forward slightly.

"Aran nin, this is Lady Angelien, a traveller to Imladris. I found her in one of the outer flets of the forest," Rynor explained, as he looked over at her. He rolled his eyes, and motioned to her hood.

Reluctantly she swept her cloak's hood back from her face and stood proudly before the Elvenking. Thranduil gasped and turned pale, paler than he already was. His eyes were wide and questioning. He quickly surged down from his throne until he was mere feet away from her.

Rynor looked confused, Elaeanyl just stood there waiting for a verbal reaction from Thranduil.

"But, you died. I… I went to your funeral," Thranduil exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder and confusion.

"Yes, I did die. Yet, like my brother, the Valar had different plans for me. I was reborn and have come back to fight for Arda again." Elaeanyl explained. Rynor looked helplessly confused and Thranduil ran a hand through his hair, lost for words.

An awkward silence fell in the throne room. Finally, Rynor spoke up.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Angelien, what do you mean you died?"

Elaeanyl almost laughed, "I was lying about my true identity, so that my journey was easier." She said.

"I was born Lady Elaeanyl of the House of the Golden Flower in the First Age. I fought in the wars of the Second Age. During the War of the Last Alliance the Witchking on the plains of Dagorlad struck me. I died a few days later. I spent some time in the Halls of Mandos and was reborn in a different age. The Valar brought me back to Arda just a few weeks ago. I awoke in Ered Mithrin and started my journey south to Imladris, but you found me in the northern part of the Greenwood and brought me here," She explained quickly.

"So, you're telling me that the sister of Glorfindel, who died, has been reborn and has travelled with me for two days now?" Rynor asked to clarify.

She nodded.

"Well, Lady Elaeanyl, I must say your attendance is a surprise to everyone here in the Greenwood, but I shall do my best to give you any accommodations you require as well as a safe, quick return to Imladris." Thranduil began.

"While, I cannot spare many warriors from the forest to escort you, I have received word from Lord Elrond that he is sending a envoy here to discuss an important task that needs to be done. They should be arriving within the next week. You are welcome to stay until then."

A week, he has to be joking. That was a lot of valuable time she would be wasting to get back home.

"Hir nin, I don't wish to offend your offer, but I fear I do not have a week to spend. I don't require an escort. If I could just borrow a horse and some supplies, I will head out at dawn," Elaeanyl said as politely as she could.

"You do not offend me, Elaeanyl. I understand the feeling of a fëa that has been separated from a loved one for many years… and call me Thranduil, we have fought battles together, I do not wish for you to see me as anyone but an old acquaintance," He said, grief flashing in his eyes before quickly leaving again as he thought of the loved one he had lost.

"Yet, I fear you do not understand me. Over the past millennia, Lord Elrond has been sending your brother on an increasing number of diplomatic visits here. He thinks he can 'reason' with me more." Thranduil said, nearly rolling his eyes.

Joy spiked through Elaeanyl, there was a chance Glorfindel was on his way through the Greenwood as they spoke. She was unsure if she wanted to wait for the envoy to show up before leaving, but she also didn't want to risk missing the party on a different road if Glorfindel, was indeed, travelling with them.

After careful consideration, she came to a decision.

"Thranduil, I will accept your generosity and wait for the emissaries to arrive. I will return home with them."

He nodded, "Rynor, please lead Lady Elaeanyl to Lord Glorfindel's preferred suite. I will arrange for one of the other palace workers to see to any of her needs starting tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Hir nin," Rynor bowed, before leading Elaeanyl out of the room.

Rynor was quiet as he carried her pack down long halls. Elaeanyl could sense that he was disappointed she didn't tell him her real identity.

"Rynor, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I didn't want to be treated differently."

Rynor nodded and kept walking. He stopped outside a set of doors in an airy hallway.

"This is the suite your brother stays in when he comes as an emissary for Lord Elrond," Rynor said, pushing the door open.

The suite was modest, yet comfortable. It had a small fireplace with a painting of Imladris above it. The windows on the far wall looked out over the city and the forest. Lights flickered from lamps in the city and the stars shone down over the forest. The bed was large and had a soft looking quilt. There was another door which Rynor said lead to her tub room.

"Thank you, Rynor. I will be fine for the rest of the night, please, return to your family. I'm sure they're anxious to greet you."

"I am just doing as the king instructed," Rynor said before leaving, the door clicking shut behind him.

Elaeanyl groaned, sat on one of the armchairs by the fire, pulled off her boots, and unclasped her cloak. She was exhausted. Riding almost nonstop for two full days had taken a lot out of her. Her legs were tired and sore, yet the exertion felt fantastic. It was yet another reminder that she was home.

She sighed, hauled herself out of the chair and went to the tub room. There weren't any taps, just a bucket and a cold stream that the elves had engineered to flow down through the city. She added the water to the tub until there was enough for her to bathe properly in. The water was cold, but she quickly finished washing off the dust and mud from her skin and hair.

Drying off she entered the main room again. She took her belongings out of her pack and set them neatly in the drawers of the armoire that was standing in the corner. She peeked inside and saw a row of soft tunics, too large to fit her. She took one out and instantly knew they belonged to her brother. They smelled like him still, she smiled and slipped it over her head. It flowed down past her knees and was baggy around her thin frame.

She blew out the lamps and slid underneath the soft covers on the bed. Sleep came quickly as she thought of seeing her family again.

Elaeanyl woke late the next morning. The sun had already risen over the trees and was shining brightly into her rooms. She quickly got up and dressed for the day. She didn't have anything to do, other than wait for the group of elves from Imladris to arrive, but she wanted to be active.

The first thing she thought to do was to visit a library. She needed to figure out what happened in the world of elves, men, and maybe even dwarves over the past three millennia. She knew Thranduil had experienced a loss of some sort since she last met him in the Second Age, she also knew that the darkness was growing in the forest again.

Just as she was about to leave the suite a raven-haired elleth knocked on the door and entered. "Hello, Lady Elaeanyl. I am Garniel, King Thranduil asked me to take care of anything you need while you are here."

"Mae Govannen, Garniel. I fear I don't have much that needs to be done, but you are welcome to stay with me during the days if you wish. I fear I don't know my way around the palace yet and I would like to visit the library."

"I can arrange for that. Though first, the king requests I take you to the tailors to get you some new clothes. Yours seem to be in an awful state from your journey through the forest."

Elaeanyl rolled her eyes; Thranduil had always been slightly vain about his clothing. "I suppose we can do that first."

Garniel covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying not to laugh, "Follow me, Lady Elaeanyl."

"Just call me Elaeanyl," She said as she followed Garniel out the door.

As they walked through the halls, Elaeanyl got some suspicious and questioning looks from the palace workers, but also some advisors. She wasn't really dressed as a Lady from the courts in her stained leggings and plain, boxy tunic. She ignored them as Garniel lead her down a flight of steps and out into the city. It was busy; elves were walking quickly around, buying and selling goods. It was a large change from last night where most of the inhabitants were in their homes.

"The seamstress is just through that door. If you want I will stay with you, but if not I have some shopping I would like to do at the market."

"Oh, no, Garniel, go do your shopping I will be fine in here by myself. I shall meet you at the palace steps when I am done," She said, shooing Garniel back to the market.

Garniel smiled and walked away. Elaeanyl walked into the seamstress's shop. Yards upon yards of fabric were set out on tables being measured and cut by a few busy elves. A beautiful elf came up to her, "I was told a guest of the King was arriving today to get some new travelling clothes made up, I assume that is you."

Elaeanyl smiled, "That is me." Travelling clothes… that meant no dresses. She smiled, dresses were impractical.

The seamstress took her measurements and her preferences of fabric and cuts and marked them down a piece of parchment.

"I will have your pieces done by the end of tomorrow," She said to Elaeanyl.

"Hannon le, if I may ask who is paying you for this?" She inquired.

"The King has taken care of all of the expenses."

Of course he had, she would find a way to repay Thranduil's generosity by the time she left the Greenwood.

She smiled goodbye to the seamstress and started her way back to the palace. Garniel was waiting patiently by the steps with a sack of goods in her hands. She smiled at Elaeanyl, "I will lead you to library, feel free to ask any questions on our way."

"Hannon le, Garniel," Elaeanyl said, following the other elleth through the large hallways until they came upon a grand room. It had high ceilings, large windows, and bookshelves that ran from floor to ceiling, filled with tomes. There were desks settled near the windows were others sat reading or writing on parchment.

"It is beautiful," She said.

"It's one of my favourite rooms in all the city," Garniel admitted, looking at the books. "Is there a specific book you are looking for?"

"No, thank you. You may go back to your normal tasks. I can find my way back to my rooms from here and I am planning on spending most of the day here."

Garniel nodded, "I will have someone from the kitchens send you your meals here then." She took a final look around the room before leaving down the hallway again.

Elaeanyl looked around the library and headed toward the newest looking books. It took her a few minutes before she found a comprehensive history of the the third age. She sat in one of the chairs by the windows and opened it to the beginning.

Over the day she learnt of the outcome of the Great War of the Second Age, about the watchful peace, and about the dragon of Erebor. By lunchtime she was about halfway through the watchful peace, by dinner she had only reached the beginnings of the darkness's reappearance. The sun set and the room became darker, she was one of the few elves left in the room. Candles on the desks were lit to give more light for scholars who would work far into the night.

Elaeanyl got up when the sun had sunk below the treeline. She was sore from sitting in the same position all day, leaning over a large tome. Her eyes were tired and her head hurt, but she still had a few hours before she had to retire to her rooms.

She saw the head of the library sorting out tomes and approached him, "Excuse me, would it be possible to borrow this book overnight?"

He frowned, "I suppose so. I will need to know your name and where you reside in case I need to collect the book before you return it though."

"Good. My name is Elaeanyl. I don't know my exact residence, but you will be able to reach me in Lord Glorfindel's usual suites."

The elf raised an eyebrow at her temporary rooms, but nodded, marking down her name, rooms, and the title of the book.

She left the library and eventually found her way through the winding halls back to her rooms. Someone had come in and lit a fire in her fireplace, making the room warm and cosy. She lit a small candle to read with and sat in the comfortable chair near the fire. She opened the book again and kept reading about the spread of the darkness, the increasing orc attacks, and the necromancer's rise to power.

She learnt that many of her friends had lost loved ones over the past few centuries. Thranduil had lost his wife, as had Lord Elrond, to orc attacks. One of her friends from the last war died at Erebor fighting the darkness there.

She finished to book, set it on the table next to her chair and walked over the bed. She changed and curled up under the sheets; a single tear sneaked out her eye and ran down her cheek into the pillow. Those elves didn't deserve the fate they were given. Their families didn't deserve to lose their loved one like that in such a horrible way.

* * *

That's the end of that Chapter. I promise Glorfindel will appear in the next chapter or two and there will be more action in the following chapters. Thanks for readding and showing your support. -Rosie.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the newest chapter for this story... and it is a long one, nearly 6400 words! I made it extra long for you all because I took a little longer to update than I would have liked. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and showing your support for the story. -Rosie O._

* * *

 **Late Autumn, 3016 : Greenwood the Great**

"Lady Elaeanyl, we have received word from the patrols that the envoy from Imladris is scheduled to arrive later this afternoon based on the reports from our warriors," one of the palace workers said during breakfast. She had been in the palace for four days now and she was getting anxious just waiting. She had finished reading about this history of the years she missed, she picked up her garments from the seamstress, and she had explored the city and palace grounds. Frankly, she was bored.

She smiled, "Thank you. I will be having lunch with the King this afternoon and then I was planning on going to the training grounds before then. I want to be notified as soon as they are in sight."

The elf nodded, "Certainly."

Thranduil had offered to have lunch with her to talk over the recent events that concerned her. He had seen much of Glorfindel over the past decades and he was as frequently in touch with the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien now that war was on the way. He admitted that he hadn't travelled out of his realm in many years because he simply was too busy, but that he sent his son on many visits in his stead.

She finished her breakfast and headed down to the courtyards where many elves were sparring and shooting with their bows. She spoke to the elf in charge before taking her set of twin blades to the arena where elves, mostly warriors on leave, were practicing. She spotted Hebedon talking with another elf from the group that brought her to the palace.

She smiled and walked over, "Hello, Hebedon. How are you doing?"

He smiled back, "I'm doing well. How have you been? How is your foot?" What a healer.

"It's doing well. The scab came off yesterday morning. The skin is a little sensitive, but it will be fine in a few more days."

"Good, I'm happy it's healing. It was quite a bad cut when I bandaged it on the road. Are you here to spar?" Hebedon asked, motioning at her blades.

"I am..I was hoping you would join me? I don't know anyone else here," She explained.

He smiled, "It would be my honor. I have heard you are plenty capable of taking even our most talented soldiers to the ground."

She blushed at his flattery. "I doubt it. Your colleagues seem to know what they are doing. You all are very good at what you do."

He led her to a circular area marked out by bricks in the ground, marking the perimeter. They both pulled out their blades from their sheaths and prepared to spar. She stretched a little before handing her sheaths off to one of the elves watching the fight. Hebedon did the same. One of the elves signalled the spar to begin with the ring of a bell.

Hebedon and Elaeanyl circled each other, occasionally engaging with a clash that rang out through the training grounds. She was analyzing any source of weakness Hebedon may have . Elaeanyl saw how he kept his right side open as he attacked. He was strong, much stronger than she was, but he was much slower. She easily found herself parrying and sidestepping blows.

She wasn't quite comfortable with fighting yet. Perhaps it was her weapons, they weren't of elven make and they didn't feel right in her hands, but it could also be the fact that she hadn't fought in this kind of combat in many years. The movement came to her easily. Her muscles remembered the movements and actions like it was yesterday, but she had a hard time recognizing upcoming attacks.

The fight went on for a few minutes until Hebedon lunged with his left blade, she quickly ducked and raised her blade to his side and gave him a firm whack with the flat edge. He stumbled back and the elves watching rang the bell to signal an end to the sparring.

Putting her blades in her one hand, she offered the other to Hebedon.

"You did well, Hebedon. You keep your sides too open when you attack, though. Try to keep your arm closer to your sides so you can protect yourself from any blows that may come as you attack an enemy." She offered.

He nodded in thanks before gathering his sheaths and joining the other elves outside the perimeter. She trained with a few other elves before she gathered her sheaths and walked further down the grounds to the archery ranges. They were crowded with many elves shooting arrows with deadly accuracy down the range into the targets. She watched them smoothly pull arrows from their quivers, draw their large bows, and release the arrow smoothly before starting the process again.

Some elves were experimenting with moving targets and others were in strange positions trying to train their bodies to be able to hit a target, no matter what circumstances they found themselves in. There were a group of warriors around a building, talking, cleaning their bows, making more arrows, and stringing their bows.

Inside the building were all sorts of bows, large and small. There were a variety of curves, styles, and draw weights, yet all were made of wood with wonderful decorative etchings that flowed down the bow. An ellon was sitting at a workbench carving into piece of yew, concentrating at the shape he was making.

She sat there watching him take stips of wood away from the long peice of wood. It was slowly taking the rough shape of a bow. His movements became more careful and precise as the took smaller and smaller strips away from the wood, stopping every so often to check the balance of the piece and measure the length.

After a few more minutes, another soldier approached the bowmaker, holding his bow out, pointing to the arrow rest. The bowmaker took it in his hands and examined it before grabbing a dull arrow from his desk and drawing it back. He held his position for a few seconds before letting the tension out of the string slowly. He handed the bow back to the soldier, talking and rummaging around his desk until he found a piece of sandpaper. He sanded the arrow rest down a little and handed the bow back. The soldier tested his bow again and smiled, he nodded his head in thanks and left the building.

Elaeanyl quickly made her way over to the bowmaker before he could start working on the bow again. He looked up at her from his desk, "Hello, I'm Frehael, how may I help you?" He asked melodically.

"I'm Elaeanyl, I'm looking to have a new bow made. I lost mine some time ago and need a replacement." She said. Technically it wasn't a lie. She did lose her bow about three thousand years ago…

"What type of bow was it?" He asked.

"A recurve from Imladris. It was made of Ipe, it was very much like that one, but the draw length was shorter." She said pointing to a bow that was hanging on the wall. He nodded marking this down.

"Why don't you test that bow so I can measure your stance and then we can decide what needs to be specialized," he said, grabbing a roll of long marked ribbon.

Elaeanyl smiled before carefully taking the bow in her hands. It was well worn, and had a few small nicks along its length. There was a long crack down it's body that wouldn't affect how the bow fired, but it made the bow unusable in any battles because it would be prone to breaking if it sustained more hits to its body.

She drawed the string back until it rested near her mouth. She held it there as the ellon measured the length of her arm and the height of her arm holding the bow away from her body. He nodded and she lowered the bow.

"That bow was made for someone who is much taller than you. So, I'll need to adjust your bow's height and draw length. You are strong and your form is good, so I think you will benefit from a little extra power in the bow itself," Frehael explained.

"I agree. I would like a thinner grip and the sight window slightly lower than the one on this bow," Elaeanyl said, she also disliked the string, but that was something every archer made for themselves. Each archer liked a different thickness, different serving lengths, and different knots for the nocking points.

"I can do that. Do you still want an Ipe bow or do you have a different wood in mind. We have stocks of rosewood, yew, maple, and oak, but we can find many other woods in the forest or from our trade partners."

"Ipe wood is fine," Elaeanyl said.

"Good. It shouldn't take me more than a few days to finish the bow. Do you want me to keep the bow here for you to pick up, or do you want me to have it sent to you?"

"I'm expecting some of my kin to be arriving here later this afternoon, so if you could have it done soon, I will come pick it up before we leave to head back to Imladris." She said, feeling guilty about rushing him.

He nodded, "I will send a messenger to you as soon as it is finished," Frehael said. "Where are you staying?"

"Just send Hebedon or Rynor to come and get me when it's finished," Elaeanyl said, not really knowing what her rooms were called.

"Of course. The quickest it'll be done is tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Frehael."

He smiled and went to the back of the building where wood logs were stacking up against the wall.

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time she returned to her rooms and she wanted to take a bath before she had lunch with the king. When she reached her rooms, Garniel had a warm bath drawn for her. A elegant dress was folded neatly on the bed and a luxurious robe was hanging on the door to the tub room. The warm bath did wonders for her muscles that were worked hard during her training. The gentle soaps and fragrant hair products were wonderful. Her skin was clean and soft and her hair fell flat over her shoulders and down her back. As she brushed it, the tangles fell free easily. She sat in her robe and looked out over the forest as her hair dried. The canopy was a mosh of reds, yellows, golds, and the occasional green of an evergreen. They swayed in the breeze and it looked beautiful and untouched.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Lady Elaeanyl, the king is finishing his last meeting of the morning. I'm here to escort you to the royal dining halls," Garniel said, her head poking around the door frame.

"Alright, thank you Garniel. I just have to change into the dress and braid my hair, then we can leave."

"Do you want any help?"

"I would appreciate some help, Garniel. Thank you," Elaeanyl said.

Garniel helped her into the dress and laced the back up. She then had her sit on one of the chairs by the hearth as she braided Elaeanyl's long blonde hair into a series of loose braids flowing throughout her soft curls.

"There. Now we can head out." Garniel said as her fingers flattened a few strands that were out of place.

Elaeanyl and Garniel walked quietly down the halls of the palace. Elaeanyl passed a series of large windows and saw herself in its reflection. She was tall, elegant, and yet her muscled arms and posture screamed that she was soldier, a warrior, fierce, graceful and deadly.

The halls they walked through became more and more elegant the further they went. Finally Garniel stopped in front of a set of intricately carved wooden doors. Guards were stationed outside the door and saw them approach. Garniel said something quietly to the guard on the left of the doorway and handed him a written letter. He quickly read it and nodded to the other guard. They opened the doors and she saw the royal halls. They were elegant, yet comfortable. Beautiful paintings and tapestries hung on the walls of the antichamber.

One of the king's personal servants guided her to the dining room. A large, dark table ran along the center of the room. Many of the chairs looked unused and untouched, yet three of the chairs had spots of wear on them. One was obviously the king's chair because it sat at the head of the table. Another probably belonged to his son. The third could belong to another elf or perhaps it is used primarily for guests. The servant pulled out one of the well used chairs and offered it to her. She sat and gracefully waited for the king to arrive.

"My lady, the king is running slightly late, and he sends his apologies," the servant announced.

"It is perfecting fine. Thank you."

She waited silently for a few minutes before one of the intricate doors opened. The king walked in gracefully.

"Elaeanyl, I'm apologize for being late, the reports from the patrols were long today," Thranduil said as he sat in his chair, pushing a few renegade strands of hair from his face.

"I understand completely, Thranduil. I expected you to be busy, you have immense responsibilities here." Elaeanyl said smiling. She remembered how busy her father, brother and Lord Elrond had been when war was on the forefront.

"Yes. Oh, Elaeanyl, it is so strange to see you here. We were close enough during the war, if I may, to be considered friends, and seeing you here after all those years is very strange."

Elaeanyl smiled, "Yes, I would say that we were friends. We saw much of each other during the war. I would like to be considered one, once again."

Thranduil smiled, "Of course, Elaeanyl. So tell me about your time before you came to Ered Mithrin."

"Well…" Elaeanyl began. "After I died, I went to the Halls of Mandos where they offered to let me return to Arda. I was reborn in an age far after this one during a time of great war. Many men died, including my father." She started. They paused their conversation to thank the elves that brought in their lunches.

"He was one of the Dunedain. There were no elves in this age, nor dwarves or orcs. Just men, and the dunedain, who by some reason, had survived through the ages. My mother raised me on her own. On the night of my fiftieth birthday, I remembered my past life, just like Glorfindel did. Eventually, I felt it was time to return here and I let my fëa lead me back. I ended up in a valley of Ered Mithrin and travelled here." She explained.

"An age with no elves, orcs, or dwarves. How strange. It must have been very different." Thranduil said.

"It was, men will eventually find much knowledge and will have technology and industry that surpasses all those that have ever graced Arda. Strangely enough, being the only elf wasn't that difficult. The only alarming characteristic was that I didn't age, besides that the men had no recollection of any other intelligent life living besides themselves. Any stories of elves or dwarves were tales and lore by that age."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "How disappointing."

She laughed, and took a sip of her water. "Quite."

"So, I have read much of the history of the time I lost. Is there anything I should know that wouldn't be in any books," She inquired mischievously.

Thranduil grinned. He could be a terrible gossip.

"Well, Elrond has four children. A beautiful daughter, Arwen, Twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, menaces… and a foster son, a dunedain man, Estel. He is all too close to my son. They get in all types of trouble when together." Thranduil said, smiling at the thought of Legolas and Estel's adventures.

"Celeborn and Galadriel are the same as always. Your brother is, well, you'll see." Thranduil said, avoiding her eyes by looking out upon the forest.

Oh, he was not getting off that easy.

"Thranduil… what about Glorfindel?"

"It is not my position to share Glorfindel's life."

"Thranduil, he is MY brother. I give you every right to speak of his state of being." Elaeanyl spoke, clearly and forcefully.

Thranduil's eyebrow raised at her show of force.

"When you were dying, your brother was fading. The signs were small, I doubt you saw them in your condition, but I saw them, as did Elrond. When you passed into the halls, we all knew we were going to lose him as well. The grief of losing his only family member left broke his fëa." Thranduil explained, eyes looking deep into hers, "He was fading. He wanted to fade, yet it was like the Valar wouldn't allow him to fade. He explains it better than I can, but for many years he was in that state," The king sighed.

"Elrond did all he could do for your brother, but he only started to heal and return to us after Elrond's children were born. They gave him a purpose. He saw it as his duty to protect those elflings."

Elaeanyl sighed, her brother didn't deserve that pain. She had witnessed the fading of her sister firsthand. It was painful. An elf's fëa is torn from their body. In most circumstances, it is quick, and the pain only lasts a few minutes before the fëa is released into Mandos, yet her brother had suffered for… years.

"Eru…" She said, paling at the thought of her brother's suffering.

"He does not deserve that. Nobody deserves to suffer like that. Thank you for trying to look after him."

Thranduil nodded, raising his glass slightly in her direction, "It was Elrond who looked out for him most of the time."

"I dare say he was trying to get your brother wed last I saw of him. Glorfindel was having none of it," Thranduil spoke, changing the tone of the conversation.

Elaeanyl laughed, "Glorfindel, married, now that will be a day I thought I would never live to see." Well technically she didn't, but maybe she will see him wed now.

Thranduil didn't know whether he should glare at her or laugh, so he sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"I've heard reports from my soldiers that you went to the training grounds this morning. You beat many of my best warriors this morning. I also heard you inquired about a bow."

"I did, but I fear your reports are a little construed. I did beat some of your men, but I wouldn't say they were your best. However, I did inquire about a bow. Frehael said it should be ready before I leave the Greenwood."

"I will speak with him and make sure it is done." Thranduil said.

"Thank you. Also, if you could send some arrow making supplies to my rooms as well?" She asked of the king.

"Yes, Yes. I will see it gets done."

* * *

The rest of the lunch went quickly as Thranduil filled her in about the finer details of the impending darkness reaching in his forest and in the south. After the lunch ended, the king walked her back to her rooms and sent one of his servants to fetch an arrow making kit.

Once she had the supplies she sat on the floor and quickly started to prepare the poplar shafts. She added the sharp metal arrowheads securely before adding the feathers she prepared as fletchings at the end of the arrow. She carefully tested the weight and balance of the arrows before setting them aside.

She worked for a few hours until a small pile had accumulated on the floor next to her, there were at least three dozen arrows on the ground, and an average quiver holds about twenty arrows. She would have to keep the rest protected in her pack for emergencies.

As she was picking up the last feathers from the floor, a soft knock came from the hall. She rose and walked over to the door, Hurion stood on the other side, "My lady," he greeted her. "The envoy from Rivendell has arrived. They are in the throne room, discussing an accident that occurred in the forest.. King Thranduil sent me to fetch you."

Elaeanyl frowned, "Thank you, Hurion. I'm ready to leave now."

The walk seemed extremely long, she was anxious to see her brother and any old friends, yet she was worried about the accident Hurion mentioned. The halls were busy, especially as they got closer to the throne room, servants, advisors, and warriors bustled around, hurrying to finish their workday.

Hurion stopped outside the large chamber's doors, "This is where I must leave you. I have to visit one of my men." He said as he opened the heavy door for her.

Thranduil stood in the center of a group of about ten elves, all dressed in travelling cloaks. Elaeanyl looked around for the familiar golden hair of her brother, but saw it noticeably missing from the group. She frowned, but walked into the room.

Thranduil greeted her with a hand to his chest, and the other elves turned. Many didn't know who she was, for they must have been born after she had died, yet there were four ellyn that gasped and looked at her in astonishment. Two were identical in all but clothing, they must have been Elrond's sons, the third was Erestor, a close friend to her brother and Elrond. They had met multiple times in the Second Age. The last wasn't an ellon at all, after she looked at him more closely, he was a man.

"Elaeanyl, but this cannot be!" Erestor proclaimed, rushing at her. He stopped a few feet away from her and looked closer at her, his eyes widening as he recognized her features.

"Yet, it is. The Valar saw it important that I return to Arda. I will tell you the entire story after you answer one question."

Erestor nodded, "Of course."

"Where is my brother?" Elaeanyl inquired. Erestor was a wonderful advisor to Elrond, but he was never a diplomat or a strategist. She found it implausible that Elrond would send him by himself to the Greenwood.

Erestor sighed, "Your brother is part of our group and is here, in Mirkwood. He took an arrow meant for one of Elrond's sons late yesterday night." He explained, "Thranduil had his guards escort Glorfindel to the healing halls as soon as we arrived."

Elaeanyl paled, but the Elvenking spoke quickly, "Do not worry. Your brother is expected to make a full recovery by the end of the week. The blood loss and tissue damage was minimal, but the arrow was dipped in a common poison among the orcs that roam these forests. The healers will administer the antidote and suture the wound. They are very skilled with these ailments."

"Yes, well I would like to see him as soon as possible," Elaeanyl decided. Thranduil nodded.

"Elladan, Elrohir, please escort Lady Elaeanyl to the healing wards. You two ought to know where they are... You seem to reside there a majority of the time when you visit the Greenwood." The king jested.

The twins bowed, almost mockingly, and approached her, "So, you're Glorfindel's sister?" One asked.  
"Yes. You're Elrond's sons?"

"Yes, I'm Elrohir and this is Elladan," One of the elves said. She didn't know if she could believe them, but she nodded anyways.

"Call me Elaeanyl."

They led her out of the large chambers and down a series of winding halls. "So tell us, do you have any embarrassing tales of Glorfindel's past?" One inquired mischievously.

"Oh, do I." She smiled, "We can trade stories later. I find it hard to believe that my brother was on his best behaviour for the past three thousand years."

The twins laughed, the sound bounced melodically off the walls of the stone hall they were walking through. Ahead of them was the end of this hall, perpendicular to another, creating a sort of T in the halls. There were a set of double doors in front of her. One of the twins opened the door and held it open for the group. The room inside was a soft, comforting white. It was clean and had pristine beds lining the walls. Most were empty, yet a few had elves sitting of laying on them, receiving care from the healers.

A few beds in on her right lay a golden haired ellon, shirt off, laying on his stomach. A healer washed a deep wound on his back, just below his shoulder. The wound wasn't bleeding much any more, yet, the veins around it were a strange greyish green hue.

"There's no need to fuss. I'll be fine," The ellon complained, his voice like music to her ears. Her vision blurred with tears of happiness. She laughed at his antics. He was always one to avoid a healer at any cost.

He tried to push himself off the bed and find the elf that laughed, it was so familiar a sound, yet the healer held his shoulders down. "Lay down! I have to finish cleaning the wound and stitching it, then I need you to take the antidote." The healer scolded him before turning to her and the twins.

"Out, all of you! You may wait in the antechambers until I have finished with my patient." The elleth demanded, her posture stern.

Elladan and Elrohir basically dragged Elaeanyl from the room before she could say anything to the other elleth.

* * *

"Trust us, you do not want to be on Vyahel's bad side. She runs these wards and what she says goes, even the king has a hard time getting what he wants from her." One of the twins explained as he sat on a couch near a warm hearth.

Elaeanyl paced the length of the room, anxious to see her brother. Time passed slowly as she paced. The twins had left earlier to wash up and change from their trip, but promised her that they would return soon. Outside a window she could see the sun falling slowly below the canopy of the trees, the sky splashed with pinks and purples.

A healer entered the room and approached her. She was small for an elf and had very dark hair, perhaps she was a Peredhil.

"Vyahel has cleaned and stitched Lord Glorfindel's wound. She administered the antidote to the poison, and she also gave him a mild pain relieving tea. He is asleep now, but you may go ahead and visit him, but he probably will not wake until tomorrow morning" She said.

"Thank you," Elaeanyl said, following the elleth into the larger room. Her brother was laying on his stomach, his arm arm under the pillow, asleep. His eyes were half open, which worried her, but his face was calm.

She sat in a chair next to the bed, and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. He hadn't changed much in his appearance. He wore his hair differently now, yet his face was still youthful unchanged.

His upper back was covered in white bandages and the skin that was showing was angry and bruised, and the veins were discolored. His skin was also hot to the touch, sweat was beading on his skin as well, telling her that her brother was running a fever.

Elaeanyl took his hand that wasn't underneath the pillow in her own. It was warm and she could feel the callouses that had formed on his palm and fingers from his weapons. She didn't mind the thin film of seat that had settled on his palm as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Mae Govannen, muindor," She said, a smile on her face. She sat by his bed for many hours, telling him about her time on Earth and about the time she spent with their parents and siblings in the Halls of Mandos.

The sons of Elrond arrived when the sky was dark and the stars shone over the forest, it was very late in the night. They were wearing clean clothing and carrying a tray of food.

"We are sorry that we're late. The king had called us to a meeting that lasted a few hours," Elladan said, placing the tray on the table next to her chair.

"You should try to eat something. It's getting late and we know you missed dinner today," Elrohir said as he pulled another chair up to the other side of the bed.

"I will eat soon. Thank you," Elaeanyl thanked him.

Elladan went over and filled a bowl with cool water. He warmed it on the stove until it was lukewarm and brought it over to the bed. He dipped a clean cloth into it and wiped the dirt, grime, and sweat from Glorfindel's skin.

"He hates it when he is dirty. Can't stand it,' Elladan explained. She laughed, he had always been that way. He was a nightmare to live with when he was dirty and irritable whenever he couldn't bathe right away when he got home.

"So that hasn't changed? I thought his obsession with being excessively clean would've changed after the war. We were all filthy for weeks on end," She laughed.

"Not in the slightest. He still has a fit whenever Adar has him discuss his time on patrol before he can make it to the baths," Elrohir smiled.

"Elrohir, do you remember that summer he was on patrol and it rained for the entire week?"

Elladan laughed, "Yes, he came back looking like a drown cat. Didn't ada have to cut the snarls out of his hair?"

"No, that was the year he had to hide in the tree from the orcs and got tree sap in his hair, that's the time he changed the way he braided his hair. He was mortified," Elrohir explained.

"I remember how dirty he was every time he returned from patrols. It was like dirt, mud, and even blood was attracted to him. He hardly ever returned clean," Elaeanyl remembered. "It drove his butler insane. There was only so much laundry that could be sent out."

"Trust us, the maids mutinied a few decades ago, and we all have to do our own laundry now, well except for Adar, because he is too busy."

Elaeanyl laughed, and the twins exchanged many more stories from the past few decades as she ate her dinner. They left well after midnight when she told them to go back to their rooms. They were basically falling asleep where they sat.

Elaeanyl wiped Glorfindel's brow down before pulling his hair back from his face and laying a soft blanket over her brother's sleeping form.

She pushed her chair back, pulled off her shoes, and put her feet on the bed. She leaned back on her chair and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun slowly filtered through the healing halls in the morning. It was a bright day and the morning rays woke Elaeanyl slowly. She had a crick in her neck from sleeping in the chair all night and she didn't feel well rested, but hopefully her brother would be out of the healing halls by tonight.

She looked over at Glorfindel, who was still asleep on the bed. His eyes were more open now and his cheeks had a healthier colour to them. He still looked like he had a slight fever and his skin had a certain sheen to it, but he felt less hot than last night. He looked better than when she saw him last night.

She heard a chair creaking across the bed from her. She looked over and saw Thranduil sitting in the chair, quietly reading from a file. There was a pile of files sitting on a table next to him.

"Hmm, Good Morning." She yawned.

"Yes. I've decided to do my morning work here. I felt like someone should be here when your brother saw you. He might think he's hallucinating, and the twins don't have the best reputation of being trustworthy." He explained, offering her a cup of warm tea. She accepted it with a nod of thanks and sat back in her chair.

"I suppose that is wise."

"I've spoken with Vyahel, she expects him to wake in the next few hours. She says we shouldn't be alarmed if he is disorientated at first, it's just a side effect of the antidote" He warned.

"I expected that," She said, truthfully she and her brother always had strange reactions to some medicines and herbs, her other brother, Terendel, had wild hallucinations whenever he took any type of main relieving tea.

"I wanted to thank you for everything. You have been very generous," Elaeanyl said sincerely.

"You're very welcome. It's the least I could do for an old friend and her brother," Thranduil shrugged.

"Well, it means a lot to me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Vyahel arrived and shooed them away to examine Glorfindel's wound and change his bandages. Elaeanyl was going to offer to stay and help, but the look in Thranduil's eyes prompted her to stay quiet.

"Is she really that scary?" She questioned.

"Yes, she really is. She takes her duties very seriously. I don't like to impede on her orders. My job is to be the best leader I can be for the Greenwood, and keeping a good healer happy and able to do her job is key to the success of the realm." He explained.

"Is that true, I've heard from a certain pair of elves that even if you did order her to do something she didn't feel right doing she wouldn't do it."

"Perhaps," Thranduil muttered.

She smiled and turned her attention to Vyahel. She watched Vyahel spread a thick cream over the sutures in Glorfindel's back and replace the white bandages around her brother's back with the help of the other small elleth that let her into the wards last night.

Once they were done, they motioned for Glorfindel's guests to come back to his bedside. They sat for about an hour more before Glorfindel started to show signs of waking. At first he readjusted his arms and rested his head on his left bicep, hiding his eyes from the sun, minutes after that he tried to roll onto his back, which was thwarted by Thranduil gently rolling him back onto his stomach before he could roll over his wound. After that he woke fairly quickly.

Elaeanyl took his hand as he groaned, blinking his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand before he turned his head toward her slowly.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, but no words came out. Her vision blurred by the happy tears that welled up. Glorfindel tried to push himself off the bed, but his vision must have him seeing double because he quickly got green in the face and lay back down again.

"Elaeanyl… You can't be real…" He muttered before he buried his head underneath his arm again. Thranduil got up and closed the thick draperies near the bed, casting a shadow over Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, I assure you, she is real," Thranduil said, softly, resting a firm hand on Glorfindel's uninjured shoulder.

"She cannot be, she died. I was there…. You were there!" He rambled as he turned to confront Thranduil.

"I know. I know." Thranduil said, a dark look in his eyes, "Drink this. It'll help with the headache," he said as he raised a cup that Vyahel had left on the bedside table. Glorfindel nodded, tears running freely down his cheeks. Thranduil made sure he drank the entire glass before setting it back down and gently pushing her brother back into the mattress, where he dozed off into a light sleep again, muttering about hallucinations.

Elaeanyl sighed, and wiped her eyes clear again. She pulled up the blankets over her brother and started to pace the long hall created by the beds in the ward. Thranduil gave her space, but kept looking over at her, but after a few minutes he spoke up.

"Come sit. He is just in shock and the medicine is messing with his mind right now. When he wakes again he will be able to comprehend everything better," Thranduil said, turning his attention back to the papers in his hands.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Glorfindel awoke properly. He pushed himself up and sat on the bed before he looked around. He saw Thranduil intently reading his papers in the chair next to the bed, and then turned his head and saw her. His eyes went wide.

"Elaeanyl?" He whispered.

"Mae govannen, muindor. The Valar saw it imperative that I return to Arda." She greeted him, wiping the tears that leaked from his eyes with the corner of her sleeve.

He smiled, still in shock, and clasped her hands in his. "Eru, I cannot thank them enough. My prayers have been answered. I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would see you or any of our family again…" He muttered, his eyes never leaving his.

Thranduil silently picked up his papers and left them to reunite in peace.

Their reunion was briefly broken up by Vyahel asking Glorfindel questions, but they spoke excitedly for the next hour and a half about their time separated, before Glorfindel started to doze off.

"Elaeanyl, go rest. Go see the sun, visit with the twins, I expect you'll like them, I'll be fine. I'll see you at dinner." Glorfindel promised, before looking over at Vyahel with hope filled eyes, she nodded her approval. He smiled widely.

"I will hold you to that, muindor." She said, before giving him a careful hug and leaving the healing wards. She headed back to her own rooms and drew a bath and set out a change of clothing.

* * *

This is where I am ending this chapter. I haven't decided the path the story is going to take after this, so I'm taking a day or two to think it over. You can expect another chapter next week sometime, probably later Friday or Saturday based on how busy I am at work. Thanks for reading and showing your support. I love seeing the reviews, favourites, and follows it is getting.-See you soon, Rosie.


	6. Chapter 6

I Know I'm late posting this chapter. I've only written about a half page everyday since my last update because I was so unsure on where I wanted this storyline to go. I'm a little more sure and I have the outlines for chapter 7 written and plans for chapters 8 and 9 running around in my head. Those chapters might be a little late as well because work is getting really busy, but I'll make up for it by working on this over the weekends. I hope you like this update.-RosieO

 **Late Autumn, Arda. 3016 T.A.**

She spent most the previous night talking quietly with Glorfindel. They talked about her time with their family and friends that were in the Halls of Mandos and about his time in Rivendell without her, but she avoided bringing up the topic of his fading, she wouldn't force the issue. If he wished to talk about that, then she would listen, but she didn't want to confront this topic right now. She only left him to go back to her rooms when he started to fall asleep in the middle of his sentences.

The trees started to drop their leaves and the winds had turned brisk and cold the next day. Heavy grey clouds had started to blanket the forest and the probability of rain was increasing as the day passed. Despite the weather, the city was buzzing with the news of the arrival of the envoy from Imladris.

Elaeanyl had returned quickly from her rooms to visit her brother. He was sitting tiredly on the bed, surrounded by a group of ellyn who were talking wildly. She could pick out the familiar faces of Erestor, Elrohir, Elladan, but she didn't recognize the faces of the others. The man that accompanied the envoy was present as well. She remembered Thranduil speaking of Elrond's human ward previously, so perhaps this was Estel.

As she approached the group, Glorfindel smiled, awe still in his eyes. He still looked ill to her, his skin was still tinged with grey, his cheeks slightly redder than normal, and small purple smudges under his eyes showed how much his body had went through in the past days.

"Mae Govannen, Elaeanyl," He greeted her. "Come and meet my companions."

"Hello, Glorfindel. I have already met Elladan and Elrohir. It seems we have many stories to exchange," She smiled wickedly. The group laughed, and Glorfindel groaned, smiling still.

"I don't suppose there is any way to persuade both parties to keep their respective stories to themselves?" He hoped.

"Not a chance," One of the twins proclaimed, his eyes shining.

Glorfindel shook his head, "Yes, yes… well, I hope you remember Lord Erestor, advisor to Elrond?" He asked.

"Of course I remember Lord Erestor. If anything, we spent the majority of the war making sure you and Elrond ate, slept, and stayed in one piece. It was a troublesome job we bonded over," Elaeanyl said, smiling at Erestor who was laughing at the memories her words had dredged up in his mind.

"You exaggerate, sister." Glorfindel said, "However, we will discuss that later. These this is Norel, and this is Caprael, close friends and warriors of Imladris. Two other soldiers have accompanied us here, but are out training with the wood elves at the moment" He said pointing out two tall ellyn, standing next to the twins. They both had dark hair and were strongly built, even for elves, they looked intimidating, but their eyes were kind.

"Hello," She nodded at them, they smiled and nodded back.

"The last of our company, and the most peculiar, is Estel." Glorfindel teased, nodding his head in the direction of the lone man in the room. He was tall and strongly built, yet his disheveled dark hair and beard gave him a rough and tumble look. His eyes were a hard steel grey, yet she could see warmth and confidence in them, they also shone with wisdom that one of his age cannot possess.

"He is the adoptive son of Elrond and a member of the Dunedain, the Rangers of the North," Glorfindel explained.

Estel glared at her brother, "I would not say that _I_ am the peculiar one of the company, Lord Glorfindel." At first Elaeanyl thought he was angered by this and she glared at her brother, but the more she studied the man, she saw the lightness in his eyes.

"Well, Estel, it is a pleasure to meet one so confident to stand up to my brother's teasing. We have much to teach the others," She said, smiling. Estel laughed, a deep and jovial sound, it was.

"Mae Govannen, Lady Elaeanyl," The man said, raising a hand to his chest and then extending it out to her in an elven greeting.

"Please, you all must call me Elaeanyl, for you shall soon realize that I am no Lady. I have the heart, and past, of a soldier," She said.

"Elaeanyl, they will soon realize that you are incapable of behaving like a Lady, let alone a grown elf," Her brother jested.

"Yes, I suppose they will. Have you any idea when we will be returning to Imladris?" She asked, mostly addressing Erestor.

"We have urgent matters to discuss with Thranduil about the safety of our realms and Glorfindel will not be fully healed until the end of the week. He is speaking on behalf of Lord Elrond, so we will not start these discussions until he is well enough to attend them. I'd say we have at least a week to spend here in Mirkwood before returning." Erestor said.

"I will send word to Thranduil that we may start discussions tomorrow right after the breakfast hour. I will feel well enough by then," Glorfindel said. She sighed, he wasn't going to give himself a break to rest and heal before jumping back into work.

"Glorfindel, are you sure that isn't too soon for you?" She asked.

"Elaeanyl, I'm not going to be swinging a sword around the halls, I will be sitting and talking with the King. I'll be fine," Glorfindel promised.

"Fine… but I want to be there." She said.

Glorfindel sighed, he didn't want his little sister getting involved in this war.

"No. You aren't getting involved in this war. Not after how last time ended." Glorfindel said, paling slightly at memories that reeled across his mind.

"I'm not going to be kept in the dark! I'm old enough to make my own choices, and my choice is to make a difference in this war. The Valar sent me back to make a difference in the upcoming battles, not to hide away in the halls of Lords and Kings until it ends!" She argued.

"Elaeanyl," Glorfindel sighed, "If I let you come to the councils, you must promise not to be rash and to listen, you do not yet know the extent or circumstances of the situations of which we are speaking on." He said, knowing that he couldn't fight the will of the Valar. They would intervene if he kept her away from the fighting. It was their will to have her fight with her people.

She smiled and rested her hand on top of his, giving it a squeeze, "Thank you for understanding."

He grunted and nodded his head, "I know all too well about the will of the Valar."

"Yes, I heard about it from Thranduil. I'm sorry." She said vaguely. Erestor was the only other person to understand her vague phrase.

"It is much better now that you are home. I have you to thank," Glorfindel said.

"Yet, it was also me you have to blame," She said, sadly.

"Nay, Elaeanyl, No one is to blame but Sauron." Glorfindel said, looking in her eyes intently.

A healer had entered the halls and walked toward the group, "Healer Vyahel has requested some time alone with Lord Glorfindel to take a final check of his wound and change his bandages, he will be free to return to his rooms tonight, provided he rest."

The group quickly said their goodbyes and promised to visit him later in his rooms.

Elaeanyl nodded, but remembered she was in his usual rooms, "Glorfindel, Thranduil had put me in your usual rooms, would you like them back? I'm sure I can talk to one of the servants and be relocated."

"No, you should stay there. I will be perfectly comfortable in a different set of rooms. It'd be appreciated if you would talk to someone and make sure a room is ready though. Also I know I have a few spare tunics in your room, if you would bring me one I would appreciate it." He asked, gesturing at the thin fabric of the tunic the healing wards provided for patients.

She laughed, "I will bring one back for you. Where is your pack, surely there are better ones in there?"

"I have no idea where that went, the moment we arrived Thranduil made me come here. I didn't even have time to bring Asfaloth to the stables. My pack might be with Asfaloth or with the rest of the group"

"I'll ask about your pack, and I'm guessing your horse, when I inquire about finding you new rooms for the night."

"Thank you, Elaeanyl." He said sincerely, before he signaled for her to leave, Vyahel coming down the row of beds.

"It is the least I can do, brother. I will meet you in the Antechamber with a tunic before supper." She promised before leaving her brother to the strict care of Vyahel.

* * *

Her walk through the palace was quick and she soon reached her rooms. A fire was lit in the hearth and the room was warm and welcoming. She walked to the armoire and pulled out the most comfortable looking tunic she found. It was a little larger than the others in size and soft with wear.

She also pulled out a pair of clean leggings and thick socks for her brother to wear. The palace was cool and damp from the autumn rain and unless his new room had a fire lit soon, he would probably feel the cold in his weakened state. He didn't have a cloak in the armoire, so she folded her own in her arms. It would be short and small on his taller and broader frame, but it would provide enough warmth until his pack is found or new clothes could be made.

She left her rooms and searched for a servant to help her find what Glorfindel needed. She wandered through the halls near her rooms and saw a familiar elleth walking.

"Garniel," She greeted the other elf. The elleth stopped what she was doing and turned to Elaeanyl.

"Lady Elaeanyl, how may I help you?" She asked.

"My brother has arrived and needs a room for the duration of his visit. He insists that I stay in my current rooms, are there any rooms open near mine?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you that King Thranduil had another suite prepared for Lord Glorfindel. It is down the hall from your own, his door is located directly left of the portrait of King Oropher. If he is going to be arriving soon I can make sure his valet prepares a fire and draws a warm bath for him."

"Thank you, he is just getting released as we speak. If you would find someone to do that, he would appreciate it. Also if someone could bring his pack to those rooms he would appreciate it" She said, thanking Garniel once more.  
"I will call his normal valet, Rirostor, to see to his rooms and find his pack."

"He has a valet here?"

"Of course, many of the Lords, Ladies, and councillors that visit us here have a valet or maid assigned to them for the duration of their stay. Some elves who visit often enough, like your brother, Lord Erestor, and some councillors from Lothlorien, that they have one particular valet or maid that they are given each time. It gives our guests a sense of familiarity when they arrive in their quarters."

"I suppose that makes sense," Elaeanyl said, shrugging.

"Well, I should find Rirostor. He undoubtedly knows Lord Glorfindel is in the palace, but I shall make sure he prepares the rooms," Garniel said.

"Yes, I will see you later. Thank you for helping me," Elaeanyl said, as she retreated down the halls toward the healing wards.

* * *

The antechamber was warmed with a fire was crackling in the hearth. It smelled like cedar and rain. She saw long blonde hair flowing over the back of one of the couches. Two dark columns of hair flowed on either side of the golden mane. Elaeanyl heard muffled speech, followed by laughing.

She made her way over to the couch and set the bundle of clothing in her brother's lap, "Hello, Glorfindel... Elladan, Elrohir." She greeted the ellyn. She still couldn't distinguish between the two brother's, but they smiled back at her regardless.

"Hello, thank you for bringing me a change of clothes. I was dreading wearing the robes the healing ward forces its captives to wear."

"We don't blame you, they are frightfully uncomfortable and they never fit right." One of the twins said, casting a glance at his brother who smirked.

"Yes, well I have Garniel searching for Rirostor. He will set up your rooms for us." She said, hauling her brother up from the couch by his one hand.

"Ah, I always look forward to seeing Rirostor on my visits here. We have grown to be friends over the past few decades. The twins have looked after Asfaloth for me. Have you found my pack?" Her brother asked, unfolding the clothes she brought for him. He quirked an eyebrow at the cloak, but smiled in thanks anyways.

"Garniel is sending someone to look for it." Elaeanyl said, turning her back so her brother could change his tunic in privacy.

Once he was dressed they slowly walked to the door and out into the palace halls. One twin followed on the other side of Glorfindel and the other lead the group through the weaving halls, opening doors and greeting other elves as they passed.

"Your new rooms are just down the hall from mine." She said, walking close to her brother. He was still weak from his wound, the blood loss and fever were still affecting his body's ability to heal quicker. She walked slowly, staying close to him and walking at his pace, ready to catch him if he were to fall or right hiim if he was going to sway, just as one of Elrond's son did on his other side.

"Ah, so they've put me in Haldir's regular rooms. He won't mind, he hasn't visited in over sixty years," Her brother said.

"I suppose so. Garniel said it's directly to the left of Oropher's portrait."

"Aye, that's the one… That hall is comprised mostly of rooms set aside for visiting Marchwardens and military leaders. We're only a five minute walk from the main stables and the dormitories of the warriors who are on duty or who are visiting the city."

"I see."

"Yes, King Thranduil wished to house me in his private halls, like he does for all the visiting Lords and Ladies. It didn't fit me, so I requested to stay in these halls. I suppose the rest of the party are staying in the King's halls?" He asked, looking at the twins.

"Aye, we are sharing Adar's suite at the moment, in fact we rarely ever stay in our own rooms. They've added two beds for us to the Adar's sitting room and the library. Adar always insisted we stay close when we are here because he thinks we get into too much trouble if he isn't watching us closely," One of the twins said, smiling.

"And he is right. You too cannot keep out of trouble, wherever you are. We've started to think you search trouble out. You two, your brother, and Prince Legolas have seen more trouble in the past five years than the rest of our entire patrol squadrons have in the same period of time." Glorfindel joked.

"Yes, well Estel's job is to search out trouble… the patrol's just monitor for trouble and stop it if they find it within the borders of Rivendell happens, not search it out." One of the twins, probably Elladan based on the inflection of his voice, explained.

They walked the halls in relative silence until they reached the hall where her room resided. The portrait of the old king was large and hanging on the wall outside a plain dark oak door. One of the dark haired elves open the door and led the group into the spacious rooms.

A large carved bed was tucked by the windows, the hearth was like her own, large and warm, yet this room was decorated with columns carved like living trees and the decor reminded her of Lothlorien.

An elf was stoking the fire. He was tall and lanky, almost lacking the grace of many elves. His hair was red, an unusual colour that stood out from the sea of blonde and dark heads. He had it tied back plainly by a chord of leather.

"Ah, Mae Govannen, Glorfindel, Lords, Lady" he greeted them with a slight bow.

"Mae Govannen, Rirostor." Her brother said, clasping the other elf's outstretched wrist in a proper greeting.

"I have the fire burning steadily, I'll put a pot on for your bath soon. Why don't you go ahead and sit down while I do that. Do you require anything else?" Rirostor asked.

"No, thank you, Rirostor." Glorfindel said, sinking into the plush chair by the fire.

"Elaeanyl," He said addressing his sister who was standing awkwardly with the twins on the other side of the hearth. "Why don't you accompany Elladan and Elrohir to find Erestor. He should start explaining our presence here soon. I trust you all can do that without me. I will join you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better already. After I bathe and eat something, I don't think I will be a good host. I think I'll just read something and go to bed. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, I promise." He said. He did look tired. His eyes weren't bright like they usually were and there were dark circles forming underneath them, his movements were slow and less fluid than she remembered, and he was slightly hunched over in his chair. He looked like her could fall asleep at any moment.

"Alright, Rirostor, make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the bath, please." She asked of the elf who was carrying a large pot of water over to the fire.

"Yes, Lady… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." Rirostor apologized.

"It's Elaeanyl, no Lady, is needed."

"Elaeanyl as in...your sister?" He asked Glorfindel. He was clearly confused.

"Yes," Glorfindel said, "She is my sister." He confirmed. "I'll explain everything while we wait for the water to warm."

Elaeanyl left her brother and Rirostor to talk and followed the twins back through the halls of the palace. The sky was dark now and the halls were lit solely by the moonlight, stars, and the occasional line of candles along the wall.

They found their way into a room with a long ash table that was surrounded by high backed chairs. Thranduil was sitting at the head in an elaborate chair that was carved to look like vines and limbs sprouting from the ground. Several of his advisors were sitting in the chairs running along the length of the table. Erestor was sitting close to the King with a few empty chairs to his left. They were all talking calmly, yet the look on everyone's faces were serious.

"Welcome Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, and Lady Elaeanyl." Thranduil said formally. "Please take a seat, we were just discussing the movements of the orc forces."

They all rolled their eyes at the formality of the meeting and sat in the offered chairs. Erestor smiled at them and handed them a piece of parchment that outlined the orc movements and growth over the past decade.

The orc's growth was alarming, someone had to be breeding orcs and their army was now a formidable, organized force. They were spreading further and further away from their strongholds in Mordor, Dol Guldur, and those scattered amongst the East. There were reports from Rohan and Gondor about the increasing frequency of attacks and raids on their outlying cities, ports, and towns.

At the middle of the report was a written account of various sightings of the nine, who were roaming along the borders of Rivendell as well as along the East-West road. Elaeanyl shivered and let out an audible sigh, the awakening of the nine was not a good sign, in fact, it was a very, very bad sign. They were searching for the ring of power… War was nearer than she thought.

"As we all see, the reports are not encouraging. With the appearance of the nine, we need to do something," Thranduil said. "Our patrols and forces within the forest are constantly fighting orcs and spiders, yet we cannot hold back a larger, organized attack."

"It is the same with Imladris, while our Northern borders and the valley are relatively quiet, our southern edges are busy and the men living in the towns we protect are starting to move north, it is just too dangerous," Erestor said.

"What of Lorien?" Elaeanyl asked.

"Their borders are dangerous, yet, Galadriel's foresight and Nenya protect their lands well. It is only the travelling to and from the realm that is perilous. Haldir keeps his elves in the trees looking for travellers or intruders." Elrohir said.

"A few years ago Mithrandir came to us in Imladris with a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins from the Shire. Mr. Baggins is the same hobbit that was part of the group of dwarves that retook Erebor. Mithrandir believes that the ring Bilbo took from the creature Gollum could possibly be the one," Estel said, receiving a few collective gasps from Thranduil's advisors.

"If Bilbo no longer has this ring, where is it?" Thranduil inquired.

"He left all of his possessions, including the ring to his young cousin, and ward, Frodo Baggins."

"Does Sauron know of the ring's presence in the Shire?" Elaeanyl asked.

"We don't believe so, yet the nine have been searching out for the ring for some time now and Lord Elrond believes they can feel the power of the ring in the North," Erestor said.

"This creature Gollum had the ring before Bilbo, was he aware that this was the one ring?" Thranduil asked.

"Mithrandir is unsure. He believes that Gollum used to be a hobbit long ago, but was corrupted by the power of the ring and drove out of his home and deep into the Misty Mountains, where he has deteriorated into a creature driven mad by the ring. Mithrandir and I went looking for Gollum after his suspicions about Bilbo's ring started, but the creature was nowhere to be found," Estel said.

"Would he even know about Mr. Baggins?" One of Thranduil's advisors asked.

"Yes, he and Bilbo had some sort of conversation before Bilbo was able to make it out of the caves. Bilbo admits that the creature knows his name and that he is a hobbit living in the Shire," Estel informed the group, "It wouldn't take long for the nine to find the ring if they find Gollum and get the information he knows about the hobbit that took the ring from him."

"Mithrandir has asked me to search out Gollum again because he has started to hear whispers about a strange creature lurking in the caves of Emyn Muil. I am leaving from Imladris soon after we return, but Lord Elrond and Mithrandir believe that Gollum would be safest here, in your caves King Thranduil."

"Aran nin, we cannot allow this. If the nine found out we are detaining Gollum they will come, and they won't come alone, it could be the end of the Greenwood." One of the advisors said and a few others nodded and muttered in agreeance.

"Yes, Demigal, it would make us a target if Sauron ever finds out. It isn't likely that he will. We can hide Gollum away safely in the deepest cell with two guards on it at all times. No one will know he is here." Thranduil said.

"We will keep Gollum here, but we cannot spare anyone to join you on your journey," Thranduil continued, "We don't have enough elves on patrols and fighting the encroaching orcs and spiders as it is, I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, I will go alone as to not catch anyone's attention. One ranger, one man, wandering around the South isn't as suspicious as a troop of elves," Estel said. "I will find the creature and bring him back to the Greenwood where Mithrandir will be able to question him and he will stay until the ring is destroyed."

"That sounds amicable. I will make sure the dungeons are prepared and elves are available to stand watch, I will also have the patrols on the lookout for your return, whenever that may be," King Thranduil said, shuffling some parchment over the table in front of him.

"Thank you, King Thranduil," Estel said, "I doubt I will return before the solstice, I might be back before spring, at the earliest."

"Regardless, I will alert the outer forest guards of your possible return after you leave."

"Yes, well I believe it is wise to discuss the world of men." Erestor said.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond have already pledged to support the realms of men on their fight against Sauron's armies, well as long as the elves fighting do not wish to sail, would you pledge your support as well?" Erestor asked.

"I have learnt long ago that the affairs of men are none of my realm's concern," Thranduil started, his eyes cold, "Yet, after the affairs in Erebor, I have seen the need for our intervention in the realms of men…" He paused, "I will offer as many of my warriors as I can spare to travel amongst the elves of Lorien and Imladris as well as amongst the towns of men living within or near the Greenwood."

The advisors sitting at the king's sides sighed.

"My King, are you sure that is wise? We cannot afford to lose any more soldiers from our forest and our cities. We are unprotected as it is!"

"Kalinar, do not question my judgement." Thranduil warned the advisor, coldly.

"I have seen first hand what happens when the elves neglect the lives of men. I have seen what comes of Sauron's power. Death, sickness, evil, and darkness prevails and if it overtakes the realms of men, the realms of the elves will fall. We can not, and will not, allow Sauron to destroy the realms of men. The ages of the elves have passed, we are sailing at an alarming rate now, it is time for the age of men," Thranduil said, his eyes cold, flickering around the faces of each of the advisors sitting in the room.  
"This is one thing I will not negotiate with you on." Thranduil warned.

"Well, if that is the matter, I do not see the necessity of my presence at this council," Kalinar said, pushing away from the table and walking out the door followed by two other advisors.

"Well, that didn't go as smoothly as I would have anticipated, yet they only remember and fear the death that occurred in Erebor." Thranduil explained.

"I understand, King Thranduil, it is getting late. How about we meet again in the morning to further discuss our strategies and supply needs," One of the twins said. "Glorfindel would want to be part of those conversations."

"Yes, I will have my late morning cleared. We shall meet in the terrace rooms then. That should give Glorfindel enough time to sleep off the rest of the poison and have a proper clean. I'm afraid he was still a dreadful mess when I talked with him this morning. He will never get all that dirt out of his hair." Thranduil said, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

The group from Imladris laughed at this particular misfortune and said their goodbyes to one another.

"Elaeanyl, please stay. I have your bow. It was finished late this afternoon and Rynor and Halion were both unavailable to return it to your rooms so the bow maker gave it to me," Thranduil said, pulling out large fabric covered package and offering it to her.

Elaeanyl took the bundle in her arms, it was light, yet firm. She untied the twine holding cloth wrapping closed and lifted the cloth off the wooden arch. It as perfect. The shape was elegant, yet deadly, it was light, but rested firmly, comfortably in her hands. She ran her hands over the fine engravings that went along the length of the bow and smiled as she saw the delicate golden flowers. The quiver was just like she remembered her old one being in size and shape, fitted for her to use her twin blades with, but this one also had the small golden flowers running along its length just like the bow.

"I hope you are alright with the etchings, I had them added to the set. I remembered your old one had similar markings before it was broken." Thranduil said.

"Thank you. It's exquisite." Elaeanyl said, running her hands down the bow, "I'll make a few bowstrings tomorrow and take it out to the training fields. I haven't been able to shoot a proper elven bow in many, many years."

"I'm glad you like it," Thranduil said smiling, his eyes showing friendliness, but also tiredness.

"I'll let you go. You look exhausted, get some rest," She told him.

"I'll be fine," He said, "Would you like someone to walk you back to your rooms? I have to finish looking over some reports, but I can get one of the servants to escort you back."

"No, I'll be fine, it isn't that far of a walk and I want to check on my brother anyway." She said.

"Yes, well, if you need anything, be sure to ask for it."

"I will, good night, Thranduil."

"Good night, Elaeanyl. I will see you in the morning." Thranduil said, turning his attention to the parchments lining the table in front of him.

* * *

Elaeanyl stood outside her brother's door. It was late now and she hadn't seen many elves in the palace as she walked through the halls. She slowly turned the knob on the door and opened it a crack. She could see the fire roaring in the hearth and the piles of blankets on the bed, a sing pale foot sneaking out the side. She smiled and let the door fall closed silently.

* * *

That chapter is done, finally. It was a hard one to write. I had plans to write the entire council meeting and the start of their journey back to Rivendell in this chapter, but I felt like that wasn't plausible based on recovery times and how long these meeting would realistically take because they have to discuss everything from support to supplies and where they will post their armies and such. Its not like a message can travel quickly between the realms, it would take a few weeks. It just made sense to have a long council happen and then have them leave in the next chapter or two... sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this-RosieO


	7. Chapter 7

So... I know that I haven't posted in awhile on this site. Sorry. I hope you all will forgive me for that. I always make it up to you all by giving long, for me, chapters… My usual chapters are about 2000 words, but this story is averaging about 5200 words per chapter. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story even though I haven't uploaded in a while.

* * *

 **Late Autumn, 3016 T.A.**

Elaeanyl stood outside her brother's door. It was late now and she hadn't seen many elves in the palace as she walked through the halls. She slowly turned the knob on the door and opened it a crack. She could see the fire roaring in the hearth and the piles of blankets on the bed, a single pale foot sneaking out the side. She smiled and let the door fall closed silently.

Elaeanyl stared out of the window looking over the canopy and at the twinkling stars erupting out the black satin sky. It was still very early in the morning, or perhaps, very late at night. She hadn't slept, she didn't need to. She rested among the trees closest to the palace in the late afternoon after she had attended the final council meeting that morning and went out to the training grounds to practice her archery skills. She had started to see her muscles form more and more over the past week while she devoted herself to training. Her body wasn't trained for the amount of activity and physical exertion she did daily in her old life as a soldier in the old war, but it was slowly adjusting to her new lifestyle as she trained.

Her lungs no longer burned and screamed for air as she ran for miles, her legs no longer felt unsure and heavy either. The blades she was using were beginning to feel like extensions to her arms when she dueled with the twins and her arrows flew true and far on her bow, just like they always had.

Glorfindel was very busy and hardly had time to train with her. They had both attended the meetings with Thranduil and his council, yet Glorfindel had insisted upon reading through books and reports about the battle at Erebor, the dwarves' time in Mirkwood, and sightings of the Nine throughout the forest and its surrounding lands. None of this was new to Elaeanyl and she spent that time training or talking strategies with the Greenwood's Marchwarden and the twins.

Estel's presence still surprised her. Knowing Elrond, he wouldn't have accepted just any mortal child into his own family. He would have housed the child with a mortal family or perhaps with a willing elvish family because he was one of the Dunedain, but it wasn't normal for Elrond to take in mortals. Perhaps there was a debt Elrond owed to Estel's family or he knew something of Estel's heritage… Something to do with the line of Isildur.

Elaeanyl sighed and sat by the fire. She pulled out the small leather bound book she asked one of the servants for and read her notes and questions she had written in its pages in English so as to not be spied upon.

The third question down on the second page, 'Who is Estel? What are the twins and my brother hiding from me? Why?'

She couldn't wrap her mind around that question. Glorfindel told her everything… sometimes he told her too much, but now she could tell he was keeping secrets. It was almost like he didn't trust her. That hurt. She had just met the twins, so them not having trust, was understandable, but she had grown up with Glorfindel and fought side by side with him in many battles, by all means she was the only living elf in Middle Earth who could understand what he went through when he came back from the Halls of Mandos… yet, he was keeping something from her. Something big. Something very, very important to the outcome of this war.

Morning came across the forest quickly, its rays turning the sky from black, to deep plum, and finally to a vibrant rose that flowed across the canopy, showing a morning frost covering the trees and the roofs of the homes and shops within the city walls. Elaeanyl dressed in one of the formal dresses Thranduil's servants provided for her and slipped out of the room in the early morning hours. The Woodland Elves insisted on giving the company a farewell breakfast in the main hall. The group had decided on leaving the forest by horse with a group of woodland soldiers right after the early breakfast.

The main hall was warmed by fires that were burning in the large, decorative hearths. Large windows exposed the room the morning rays and the beautiful rolling hills covered in trees and to a large swiftly flowing river cutting through the landscape like foaming silver.

The hall was about half full when she walked in. Many heads turned to stare at her and she saw a few elves nod in greeting. She nodded back and started to walk to where she saw a certain golden-haired elf sitting next to a mortal who could only be Estel. They were talking quietly over a pile of parchment, but stopped as she grew nearer.

"Good morning, Sister. How are you?" Glorfindel greeted her as he pushed the parchment aside.

Elaeanyl sighed, "I'm happy to be going back to Imladris. I wish to greet my old friends again."

Glorfindel frowned, "Elaeanyl, if there is something that bothers you, please, tell me. I will do anything in my power to fix it."

"Even if it is your own actions that are the problem?" Elaeanyl asked, her face cold. She raised her eyebrow and waited for his response. Glorfindel sighed and Estel got up from the table.

"I'll let you two work this out in privacy."

Glorfindel looked back at her, his eyes stern. He was warning her not to make a scene.

"Elaeanyl, I have done many things I am not proud of, yet I cannot remember performing any action that would make you angry with me."

"Perhaps you shouldn't keep those closest to you in the dark, brother dearest. I have been sent by the Valar to make a difference in this war. I can't fulfill my duty without full knowledge of the people who will be fighting next to me. If Estel is the son of Elrond, you can't tell me he isn't important and that he isn't going to be leading an army. He is going to find Gollum, I need to know who he really is and why he is this important. Elrond wouldn't just adopt any mortal, that I know! You're keeping secrets from me!" She accused, poking him in the chest.

Her brother glared at her and grabbed her hand firmly, "Stop. You're drawing unwanted attention to us, little sister." He hissed. "It's not my duty, nor is it my right, to tell you some things. You must ask him about his past if you want to know it. It is Estel's past, and his alone, to speak of," Glorfindel whispered again, quietly so that the other elves in the hall wouldn't be able to overhear them.

Elaeanyl glared at her brother and turned about on her heel and stalked away from that table. Her brother sighed and turned his attention to the parchment that was in front of him. Some of the younger elves were staring at the siblings, yet most were polite enough to listen to their feud without any obvious sign that they were, in fact, listening.

She had almost reached the archway that lead back to her rooms as a strong, regal voice rang out in the main hall, "Lady Elaeanyl, will you join me at my table for this meal?"

She stopped abruptly and looked over to the head table to see King Thranduil smiling at her his hand outstretched in welcoming. He was sitting with a few advisors and what looked like some leaders of his army based on their choice in garments. The seat to his left was empty, as if he had planned to speak with her.

Most of the hall was staring at her now awaiting her response.

She nodded her head and sent one last glare at her brother who was also watching for her reply. She walked quickly to the head table and took the seat next to the Elvenking.

"Elaeanyl, I have a favor to ask of you." Thranduil began, turning to her.

"I will do all in my power to help an old friend, you know this Thranduil. What is it that you need of me?" She asked quietly so that the elves closest to them wouldn't overhear.

"It is my son. He is rash and adventurous, just as I was a long time ago. He has yet to learn much about what it is like to part of a war of this size. He is commanding a group of soldiers along the southern section of the forest, but I fear the call of war will have him leaving to join the great armies of men and elves. If you meet him, keep him safe." Thranduil asked quietly. His eyes shone with the concern only fathers could have.

"Of course, you needn't ask of me this. I would always look after any elf,especially one that is the son of a friend." She said.

Thranduil nodded, "Thank you, Elaeanyl."

A long silence fell between them as they ate the rest of their meal. Elaeanyl noticed that the hall had filled as more elves began their day. The group of Imladris elves sat at the table and were chatting quietly amongst themselves. As the meal drew to a close, Thranduil wished the group farewell and a safe journey back through the forest and each elf taking the journey received a pack filled with the essentials, food, water, healing herbs, and even a small block of soap.

The group accepted the gifts with gratitude and turned to speak with the king who was awaiting them in a small room off the main hall.

"As you leave the Greenwood, I wish you the best of travels. I will be awaiting word from the other realms about the war. I will also be awaiting the return of Estel with the creature Gollum. I will have our dungeon's cells outfitted for the creature."

"Thank you, King Thranduil. Your help is greatly appreciated." Erestor said.

The group made their way down to the stables where the rest of their group was and readied their horses. Elaeanyl was given the reins of a sorrel coated stallion named Akela. The ellon that handed her the reins said that he was hers to keep, a gift from the people of the Greenwood.

She rested her hand on the stallion's flank and greeted the horse. He was calm and well trained. She checked her pack and attached it the the pack horse with the rest of the group's belongings. She kept her weapons on her though. She had been warned of the dangerous creatures that lurked within the shadows of the forest. Her small blade was tucked into her boot and her bow and quiver were strapped to her back with her blades. She had tucked her waterskin and a few small pieces of lembas bread into her belt.

"Elaeanyl, we are going to be leaving soon. Do you have everything you need on the pack horse?" Erestor asked her as he added his own small pack to the horse.

"Yes," She said. "I made sure I had everything I will need."

She gracefully mounted Akela and joined her brother who was circling the prairie in front of the stables.

"Are you sure you are well enough to make this journey?" She asked him, concerned.

He looked over at her and smiled, "I will be fine, El. My shoulder is still a little sore, but I can fight with it if I need to." He said honestly.

They waited for a moment in silence for the other riders to join them and Elaeanyl spoke again, "I have heard the beginnings of many stories about you over the past week. I am anxious to hear how they all ended. I have many years to make up for." She said mischievously.

Glorfindel groaned. "I am sure the twins would be happy to finish their tales during our ride back to Rivendell, although I must protest that they are outrageously exaggerated." He said, throwing an unconvincing glare back at the twins.

The twins and Erestor soon joined them, as did the rest of their small group. A small company of wood elves joined them under Thranduil's instruction. They were to escort the group safely to the outer canopy of the forest via the old and then join another company of elves that were on patrol in the North.

The forest had changed since she had first entered the halls of Thranduil. There were distinct signs that winter was fast approaching. The wind blew coldly through the trees as they walked down the old, leaf covered path. Light snuck through the bare branches of the previously thick, green canopy, yet the forest further from the path was still dark and thick, a place where creatures of many kinds lurk waiting to attack an unsuspecting traveller.

The group rode for many hours until the sun was overhead before they stopped along a small stream for the horses to rest and drink before continuing for the rest of the day. The group finally stopped for the night under the canopy of a great willow tree next to the path. They scouted the area and deemed it safe before starting a small fire and setting out their cloaks on the ground. Thranduil's men insisted on keeping watch while the Imladris group slept for a few hours.

The next few days were about the same. They set out right after the first streaks of sun made their way through the canopy and rode until midday where they would let the horses rest for a while. They would continue riding until dusk and find a suitable place to rest for the night. The groups took turns keeping watch and caring for the horses and making meals, but Thranduil's men insisted on doing most of the work, claiming it was the king's wish.

It still felt strange to Elaeanyl to be back in Arda. She still was catching up on everything that had happened since she died. She asked the twins about Arwen and their grandparents. She was surprised to learn that Arwen had professed her love to Estel a decade ago. It was rare, but not unheard of for Peredhel to fall in love with a mortal. The twins also told her many stories about the elleth their adar had tried to get Glorfindel to marry. The group laughed at these stories, even Glorfindel let out a few chuckles at the stories. Elrond really had gone out of his way to find Glorfindel an elleth that he would marry.

Estel was quiet, always observing the thick forest on either side of the path, preferring to ride alongside the elves of the Greenwood than talk with the rest of the group. Occasionally he would talk to the rest of them while they were resting or keeping watch, but he was constantly observing their surroundings.

The twins, Glorfindel, and Erestor found this behaviour strange, but accepted it. On the fourth day of riding Elladan rode beside her and said, "He isn't usually this quiet."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Estel. He usually isn't this quiet. It is strange that he won't join us in conversation. I think he is worried about this forest. I fear he is right to be too. I spoke to the woodelves and with your brother and they all agree that the next section of the forest has been rather dangerous in the past few years. Mostly spiders and the occasional pack of wargs, but they said we should all be on the lookout for anything strange in the shadows."

"I'll keep an eye on the forest." She promised. "How does your adar feel about Estel and Arwen?"

Elladan sighed, "he isn't fond of the idea, but he wouldn't be able to bear seeing Arwen unhappy if he forbid them from loving one another. I think he understands, after all his own brother chose the mortal life."

"Why did Mithrandir chose Estel to hunt Gollum?" Elaeanyl asked curiously.

"You don't know him yet, but he has many skills of the elves, but an uncanny ability to blend into any environment he finds himself in. Many elves cannot do that."

"Skills of the elves?"

Elladan smiled, "Adar taught him the basics of healing and Athelas responds rather well for him. He also was taught to fight by your brother, just as he taught us. He has learnt to hunt and track the smallest of trails for many miles."

Elaeanyl smiled, "My brother taught you how to fight?"

"Aye, he teaches many of our warriors now."

"He is a tough teacher. I learnt most of my skills from him and my father long ago and he was relentless back then. I couldn't imagine what he is like now… after all the war he has been through."

Elladan laughed. "Adar has warned him about going easy on the new trainees until they are used to the training regime. He was getting too many complaints from elves that could barely move because they were so sore and exhausted."

"Yes, but I fear that his harshness will be useful in the next few years. I knew it was helpful for me when I found myself in battle."

Elladan agreed as Erestor cantered up to them, "Elaeanyl, Estel wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Erestor. I will be there in a moment."

Erestor nodded and went back to looking out into the forest. Estel was riding in the back near her brother talking quietly. Elaeanyl slowed Akela until Estel and his horse were next to her.

"You wished to speak with me."

"I did. Your brother has told me that you have many questions about my past. While I do not know you, I trust your brother's judgement. When we are back in Rivendell I will explain all that you wish for it is the will of the Valar." Estel said softly.

Elaeanyl looked over at her brother who nodded at her, "Thank you, Estel. I know we do not know each other well, but I hope that we will be able to find trust within one another."

They rode in silence down the path, following the rest of their group. Suddenly one of the mirkwood elves threw up his hand in warning and they all stopped. She took out her bow as did Elrohir and Erestor, her brother, Estel, and Elladan brought out their swords. They formed a close group in the center of the path, looking out over the forest. She heard a rustle and then she saw it.

It was a large spider. Rather, a large group of large spiders. They were scuttling quickly across the winding branches of dead, leafless oak trees. Their webs were like grey nets cast across the sky poised to ensnare any unlucky creature that would wander across them.

The spiders pressed forward and Elaeanyl loosed an arrow that glanced off the thick outer skeleton of the spider's back.

"Aim for their underbelly and head, shoot at their eyes!" A Silvan elf shouted as she knocked another arrow. Elaeanyl aimed at the eyes of the closest spider, exhaled, and released her arrow. It spun quickly through the air and embedded itself in one of the eyes of the large spider, killing it instantly. It's body shook and it dropped to the ground with a thud. Dust and dried leaves floated into the air and rested around the carcass.

Next to her Glorfindel rode Asfaloth underneath the legs of one of the spiders that was climbing down to the ground, slicing it's softer underbelly open. It squealed and fell to the ground, dead. Her brother was filthy, covered in the spider's blood and innards. She drew one of her blades and stabbed another spider in the neck and it fell to the ground. She looked around for the other elves and saw only two spiders left. The mirkwood elves had corned on up a tall maple and Erestor and Elladan were slashing at the other.

She knocked her bow again and shot down the spider in the tree before turning and aiming at the other spider, but Elladan's sword pierced its body and it fell. She joined the group again and kept an eye on the forest. When she thought it safe, she lowered her bow and nudged her horse forward.

"I cannot sense anymore of them. I say we leave here quickly and get to a safer spot to rest the horses and make camp for the night." One of the Silvan elves said.

Glorfindel and Erestor nodded and the group quickly retrieved their arrows and rode down the twisted dark path until sun once again shone through the sparsely leaved trees and the birds chirped once more. They slowed to a walking pace again and traveled until dusk. They found a flet high in a sycamore tree. There was a small, clean stream running by a few meters away where they refilled their water skins and let the horses graze and drink freely. Elaeanyl and the rest of the group cleaned their blades and arrows in the cold water of the stream.

"Elaeanyl, why don't you head back up the flet and get some rest. I wish to clean up a little," Her brother said. She laughed. He was covered in spider blood and innards. It was in his hair and over his clothes. The others in the group were clean, so they all went back up the flet and left Glorfindel to wash the spider off in the cold stream.'

Erestor had a small fire going in the flet and it was warm. It had a few hammocks hanging from the branches and some thin mattresses stacked along the base of the tree. Elaeanyl pulled herself into one of the hammocks, pulled her cloak around her and quickly fell asleep swaying with the cold wind.

The group left late the next day to give the horses their needed time to rest. It was well past dawn when they left the flet with her brother leading the group. The group agreed that they were over halfway through the forest when they started out the day and that they should reach the Anduin by noon in two days time. That is where the mirkwood elves had agreed to leave the group and meet with their company for patrol duty.

Each hour the canopy became less dense and the gentle rays of the sun kissed the ground. The surrounding forest became less dark and the threat of spiders and wargs decreased. By the end of the day the group was telling stories and laughing again as they went down the road instead of riding in silence, observing the trees.

"Erestor, does Lord Elrond know I am coming?" She asked.

"I don't think any of us bothered to send a messenger to him because you made it quite clear you were returning with us. I doubt he knows unless Lady Galadriel sensed your presence and sent a messenger to him from Caras Galadhon." He replied.

"I understand. Do you think he will be unhappy at my unannounced arrival?" She asked, shyly.

Erestor stopped and stared at her, "Elaeanyl, do you hear yourself speak?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's just… I don't know." She began.

"Listen, Lord Elrond was deeply saddened at your death. You had been old friends and he had to see on of his closest friends, your brother, grieve and nearly fade himself. I am sure Lord Elrond will be very happy to see you again." Erestor said.

"I suppose." Elaeanyl muttered.

"If he isn't I promise Glorfindel and I will talk sense into him." He started. "You chose Rivendell as your home. You belong there. We need you back, there hasn't been anyone to school Glorfindel in the training ring in eons." He joked.

Elaeanyl laughed, "Well that needs to change. I may need a few more weeks of training to get my old form back, but I will be able to beat him again. I'm sure of it." She promised.

They reached the Anduin as planned and the mirkwood elves wished them farewell as they turned back to the forest.

The Anduin was large and fast flowing, but the bridge ahead of them was sturdy and let them cross the white capped currents easily. The small group of Rivendell elves travelled west for a few more hours before they came to the foothills of the misty mountains where they found a suitable place to rest next to a mountain stream that refreshed them with fresh, although very cold, water.

That night Elaeanyl offered to keep watch with Elrohir. They sat near each other by the small fire looking out across the mountains and plains in front of them.

When their companions fell silent with their eyes glazed over in sleep, Elrohir turned to her.

"Elaeanyl, may I ask you a question?" He asked quietly, his eyes still scanning the mountains to the western side of their camp.

"Of course, what is it that you would like to know?"

"When you were in the Halls of Mandos," He began. "What was it like. Who did you see?" He asked inquisitively.

"It was strange. In many ways, it was similar to here. Elves work, have feasts, live within families and communities, but in many ways I knew it was different. I could tell that they were missing their families still here or in Valinor and wished to be reborn soon in Valinor." She began.

"My family didn't feel whole without my brother and I. I could sense that it was difficult for them to see both of us for such a short period of time before we were reborn here." She sighed, remembering the faces of her family, her parents especially, when she had to leave.

Elrohir looked over at her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious of who you saw."

"I saw many old friends. My brothers who died in Gondolin, my sisters, my parents were all there to greet me. I saw many elves I fought with on the battlefields who died. Yet, there were many elves who died that must have been reborn to Valinor since the time I arrived. Many of the elves of Gondolin are not in the Halls anylonger. I suspect they are in Valinor." She said.

"So you didn't see Ecthelion?" He asked quietly.

She smiled, "No, he wasn't there from what I saw." She began. "Why, does my brother wonder what happened to him. They were very close friends. Almost like brothers."

"I suspect so. Sometimes your brother talks in his sleep. I think he still misses Ecthelion and wonders if he will ever see him again."

She frowned, "Then I shall tell him of what I noticed in the Halls of Mandos. I will tell him that Ecthelion is waiting for his gwador in Valinor."

* * *

So this is where I am going to end it. The next chapter will have them passing the mountains and arriving in Rivendell. Maybe. Thanks for reading and reviewing, favouriting, following, etc. You guys are the best. See you sometime.-R.


End file.
